Light My Heart On Fire
by rycmika
Summary: The Kogamis are known throughout Japan as one of the most notorious criminals. They've all been captured and locked away, all but two. One of them is a wanted criminal, the other is leading a normal life. Everyone expects her to become a villain, like her parents and sister. But she doesn't want to be a villain. Kogami Misaki's goal is to get into UA and Become a Hero.
1. Prologue

You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't born when I was. It'd honestly just make life a whole lot easier.

You see, in my current time, I see people everyday, with animal traits, some are invisible, and others capable of shooting lasers out of their eyes.

Ok, that last one was a lie. I've never actually seen someone shoot lasers out of their eyes - but, it would be super cool.

The point is, I live in a time where people have superpowers. It's completely normal.

With 80 percent of the world's population having special powers, it's only common sense that some would use it for evil.

Those on the police force didn't have the right abilities to stop these guys.

This is when the world's most popular profession was created.

It happened almost overnight, everyone wanted to be a hero.

It wasn't any different for me.

I had a rather good quirk, and I could become one if I really wanted to.

Everyone wants to be a Hero.

But some of us didn't have that choice.


	2. Kogami Misaki

I remember one time, in the third grade, I got in a fight with another girl and everyone took her side.

It felt like everyone in the world was against me.

Then, when I told my Mum, she was furious. I'd never seen her so angry before. It scared me.

She told me that she would take care of everything, and I believed her. My Mum was strong, nothing could stand in her way.

To this day, I'm not sure what she did, but when I went back to school, no one was mad at me.

I never saw that girl again.

OoOoOoOoO

The sound of my teacher talking made me look up from my book and tune into what he was saying.

"-everybody, please hand your career sheet to the person in front you. If you haven't finished, please raise your hand."

Noise filled the classroom as people chatted, handing their career sheets to the people in front of them. I placed my book face down on my desk so I wouldn't lose my place, then removed my folded up career sheet from my bag. Hesitating, I took the time to smooth it out before passing it forward.

Picking up my book once more, I let myself be carried away from the classroom and into the world of fiction. Not even five minutes passed before I was forced to leave once more.

"Kogami-san."

I sighed, slightly annoyed that I had been interrupted again. "Yes Ichigo-sensei?" I said with a forced smile.

Ichigo-sensei had control over whether I moved on to high school or not. I didn't really have a choice to not be polite.

My sensei caught my eyes over the papers in his hands. "I'd like to speak to you, so please stay after the bell."

I nodded as some of my more childish classmates sniggered, my interest in the conversation pretty much gone.

OoOoOoOoO

The bell that signaled the end of day rang, followed by the murmur of conversation and scratching of chairs as people stood up. Slowly, I gathered up my stuff and secured my bag on my shoulder, then made my way over to my teacher. People pointed as they left, but the room was emptied quickly.

"What did you want to talk to me about, sensei?" I asked, fiddling with my braid.

"Well, Kogami-san, it's about your career sheet."

Realization hit like a bus and my hand fell to my side. I was sure there was a scowl on my face as I managed to grit out, "What about it?"

I clutched my bag so tightly my knuckles were turning white.

Apparently oblivious to my anger, Ichigo-sensei continued to talk, "You see, I saw that you wrote you wanted to go to U.A. and become a hero. And, well, I think you should rethink that option." The black haired man reasoned, a smile on his face.

I closed my eyes as I shook with anger, barely containing myself from lashing out.

"I mean being who you are, even if you pass, it's highly unlikely they'll accept you. You know, for security reasons. You could always become a part of the police force or-"

"Shut up!"

How dare he….

"Kogami-san, what-"

How dare he!

"You have no right!" I dropped my bag and closed the distance between Ichigo-sensei and I, and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"No right to tell me I won't succeed! No right to decide what I can achieve and what I can't." My face contorted in anger. The nerve! He was supposed to be my teacher!

"I think I'm done here." I picked my bag up off the floor and swung it onto my shoulder.

"Have a nice night Sensei." I exited the classroom and bowed before I closed the door.

However, once the door was closed, my face flushed red and I crouched on the ground, hands hiding my face.

I can't believe I just did that!

I shook my head side to side, trying to forget what had happened.

Man, I was so screwed.

Although, even if I was beyond embarrassed, I didn't really regret it. I had every right to get mad.

I just hope I don't get detention….

OoOoOoOoO

Two years ago, a pair of notorious criminals were apprehended.

They went by the names 'The Strangler' and 'Bullseye'

They were a married duo who had gone uncaptured since their debut, almost two decades ago. They were known for their brutal killings and how they had avoided capture for so long. The Strangler and Bullseye were also the leaders of their very own criminal empire, which had been documented in the history books even before quirks emerged.

All Might, the symbol of peace, was, to no one's surprise, the one who finally defeated them.

Once captured, the authorities discovered their identities to be Kogami Kohana and Toshihiro.

As a result of their interrogations, the police suspected that others in the Himaru family were villains. At the end of the investigation, every single member of the Kogami family was arrested for countless villainous deeds.

All except the two daughters of Kohana and Toshihiro; Misaki and Tamiko. They were both minors and had never participated in any crimes. Once their parents were put away, they were put into foster care and were kept under ough, a year later, Kogami Tamiko up and disappeared.

A week after her disappearance she was spotted in a convenience store. She killed everyone there.

Tamiko was labeled as a villain and highly dangerous.

Kogami Misaki is 14 years old and in her last year of junior high. She plans to attend U.A. and prove to the world that she is nothing like her family. That she's not a villain. She's a hero.


	3. Life At Home

I didn't bother announcing I was home when I entered the house. Umiko would know I was there.

Furutani Umiko, my foster mother. Umiko's brother was a villain, granted not a big one. She knew what it was going to be like for my sister and I once our parents we're arrested. She had contacted the police, saying that she would take us in.

She didn't judge us. She treated us like any normal kids, whitch was what we, or I, needed at the time.

After Tamiko left and killed all those people, she knew not to talk about it.

Even if she's not my real Mom, I still really care for her. Not to mention she works as a chef at a local restaurant so the food is always really tasty.

Umiko's quirk is called Sight, she's able to see and sense people's auras. Everyone has their own distinctive aura, and Umiko's able to tell who you are just by sensing it.

According to her, my aura is like a raging fire with an ice storm hidden in the middle. She said it was powerful and That I'd make a great hero.

Umiko's probably one of the only people who think that. So it meant a lot when she told me.

"Michan! Welcome home!" Umiko said greeting me in the front entrance.

"Hey Umiko." I smiled as I took off my shoes and slipped on my slippers.

"How was your day at school?" She asked, taking my school bag and placing it by the stairs.

"Terrible. I hate Ichigo-sensei." I grumbled as I leaned against the wall, kicking at a nonexistent piece of fluff.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Michan." Umiko sympathised, pulling me into a hug. "Come on, Toshi just made some pretzels. You can tell me everything as we eat." The light haired woman smiled as she released me and we headed to the kitchen where we were met with the sight of my foster sister.

"Hey Misaki. Welcome home." Toshi said in a deadpanned voice, a tray of freshly baked pretzels in her ungloved hands.

Toshi and I had always gotten along, it wasn't like she hated me, but I don't think she really knew how to deal with me.

She was smart, creative and an amazing artist. She had a nice figure and perfect blonde hair, not to mention she was class representative and reasonably popular.

We were complete opposites.

Even if she never really hung out with me, she was still an awesome sister. Umiko told me once, that whenever someone bad mouths me around Toshi, she always comes to my defence.

"Hey Toshi. You made pretzels." I said with a small smile.

The blonde gave an undignified huff. "So I did. Now hurry up and sit down, this tray is burning my hands off!" Toshi ordered, causing both Umiko and I to laugh.

Toshi's quirk was called Fireproof. You can probably guess what it does just by the name. Toshi's body is completely fireproof. She can't get any type of burn, sunburn or otherwise.

Though, because of her quirk she's also not able to feel heat, which makes her body abnormally cold.

So Toshi saying the tray was hot, was rather funny.

I sat down in one of the stools at the counter and waited for Umiko to do the same.

"So Michan, what made today so terrible?" Umiko questioned sitting down, pretzel in hand.

"You mean aside from the usual?" I grumbled, snatching up a pretzel for myself and took a bite of it.

Umiko gave me a pointed look and I sighed in exasperation, resting my head in my arms.

Feeling Umiko's hand ruffling my hair, I turned to look at her, frown in place.

"Ichigo-sensei told me I'd never make it as a hero or get accepted into U.A." I said, averting my gaze.

The sound of a hand smacking the counter made me jump a little in my seat, startled. I sat up straight and saw Umiko had her hands down on the counter and was out of her seat.

Instead of her usual kind smile, her face was full of anger.

"U-Umiko, what -?" I started, but was cut off by Toshi who was leaning up against the other side of the counter.

"I'm guessing he said that because of who you are, right?" She asked, waiting until I nodded to continue.

"Well that's pretty stupid. If the pros thought you were a security hazard, you'd still be under surveillance. You aren't dangerous so there's no reason for U.A to turn you down." Toshi paused.

"And if they did, they'd lose one of the top three students in the Supports department."

Like she said, Toshi was one of the top three students in the Supports department at U.A. Some companies had already scouted her for her Inventions.

The fact that she cared so much made me smile. Not to mention it was probably the most Toshi had ever said to me at once.

"Thanks Toshi. That means a lot." I said smiling at her.

"Don't mention it. And Mom," Umiko looked up at her daughter. "Don't do anything rash." Toshi said, making her way to the kitchen door.

"What! Of course I won't. What gave you that impression, Toshi dear?" Umiko asked, laughing nervously as she sat back down.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Toshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really."

Toshi shook her head and left the room, leaving me and Umiko alone in the kitchen to eat pretzels to our hearts content.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day at school, everyone was talking about this sludge villain and how he'd taken a kid hostage.

Apparently he was saved by All Might in the end, so everything was ok.

Though, I honestly couldn't care less. It didn't have anything to do with me and the kid was fine. I did my understand why everyone was so obsessed.

I better - and more important - things to do.

The entrance exam for U.A was in ten months. I needed to start training as soon as possible.

I pulled out a piece of blank paper and wrote 'Training Regiment' at the top.

Drumming my fingers on my desk I started to brainstorm.

There's not much I can do to improve my quirk, so I should focus on speed and strength training.

Nodding, I started to write down exercises, what to eat and what not to eat and where and when I would run, and for how long.

"Hey Kogami."

Surprised that someone was talking to me so early in the morning, I looked up from my writing.

Three of my classmates were standing there. Azumi, Sawako and Seki.

Azumi was the one who spoke to me, and I highly doubt that the others would too. Azumi was somewhat like their ring leader. They wouldn't speak without permission.

Azumi and I used to be pretty good friends. She used to always come over to my house after school.

But when my family was arrested, she started denying she even knew me. Which definitely hurt.

"Oh, uh, hi Azumi, Sawako, Seki. Uh, do you need something?" I asked, expecting the worst as they started giggling.

"Well," Azumi started, tucking her straight black hair behind her ear. "Sawako was handing in her career sheet, when she caught a glimpse of yours." Azumi explained, smirking.

My face went white, I knew why they were here.

At the sight of my panicked expression, their laughter returned tenfold.

"S-she said that you, you wrote that you wanted to go to U.A and become a hero!" Shrieks of laughter filled my ears as I tried to make myself as small as possible.

Then, Toshi's words flashed across my brain.

I got out of my chair and looked Azumi in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I wrote," I began with newfound confidence. "I'm going to get into U.A and become a hero."

The girls had stopped laughing, and were now looking at me in disbelief.

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone. I'm a little busy coming up with a training schedule." I smiled politely.

Azumi huffed and motioned for her friends to follow her as she left.

As I sat back down I smiled.

This was the first time I'd ever stood up for myself with getting angry.

I liked it.


	4. Entrance Exam

Light My Heart On Fire: Chapter 3; Entrance Exam

10 months seemed to pass in a flash. Before I knew it, it was the day of the say I was nervous was an understatement. I couldn't sit still.

I got a lot of glares for that on the train.

Was I prepared? Did I train enough? Could I really do this?

"Stop it!" I whispered quietly to myself, slapping myself in the face.

Of course I was prepared. Umiko and I went over everything, multiple times, this morning. And I definitely trained enough, I've gotten a lot faster and stronger. I can do this. I'll pass this exam. I'll become a hero. No matter what.

I shifted a bit in my seat and saw that my stop was up next.

All my nervous energy returned, but this time I was also excited.

OoOoOoOoO

As I walked through the U.A gates, a girl with a round face and pink cheeks came up to me.

"Hello?" I asked her in confusion, having no idea who she was.

"Hi! I'm Uraraka Ochako. Your Kogami Misaki right?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

Reluctantly, I nodded. Even if I denied it, she'd find out eventually.

"Really? I thought so. But, why are you here? Aren't you planning on being a villain?"

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

Normally I wouldn't care if someone said that to me. But the way she said it, her voice was all nice and sweet laced with utter confusion.

Most people would laugh and say how I didn't have a chance.

But the idea that I might be actually trying to get into U.A hadn't even crossed her mind.

Without responding, I lightly pushed her out of the way and kept on walking- ignoring her shouts of confusion.

As I made my way to the seating area for all the participants, more and more people took notice of me. I tried not to blush under the gaze of so many people. It was definitely hard, but I managed to find my seat and settle down without anything happening. Once I was comfortable, I took out a book and started to read.

After about ten minutes of waiting, everyone was seated and the Pro Hero Present Mic started to talk.

Though I'm not sure if you could call it talking. He was really just shouting.

If I made it into U.A, I really hoped I wouldn't get him as a teacher. He was a little annoying.

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say Hey~!" Present Mic shouted, but was met with utter silence.

Coughing, the pro continued. "Well that's cool my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready? YEAH~!" Present Mic shouted, once again met with silence.

"This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten minute long 'mock cityscape maneuvers'! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation you'll each head to your assigned testing location!"

Looking over the sheet of paper sitting on the desk, I saw I was in arena E.

"Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to respective difficulty levels! Use your quirks to disables faux villains and earn points! That's your goal listeners!" The pro paused.

"Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!"

I shifted uncomfortably as the people around me glanced over, obviously thinking that's what I had planned.

"May I ask a question?!"

I turned around to see who had spoken, and saw a glasses wearing boy standing up.

"There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's too Academy! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model hero's!"

Suddenly, he turned and pointed at another student.

"And you, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time… it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!"

I turned back to the front.

That was a bit rude, but I can't say I don't feel the same. I could hear it all the way over here!

"Alright, alright. Examinee 7111, nice catch. Thanks. But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle!

"Have you all played Super Mario Brothers? It's kind of like a Thwomp! Only one at each site! A 'gimmick' that'll rampage around in close quarters!"

That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, ' True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.'

"Plus Ultra! Break a leg everyone!"

The atrium filled with noise as the examinees got up and headed towards the various change rooms.

As I got up, I grabbed my bag and followed the crowd of girls heading to the change rooms. I smiled in excited. In just a few minutes the exam would start. I couldn't wait! As I entered the change rooms, I hurriedly found a locker and started stripping. Leaving just my underwear on, I started to pull my red yoga pants on.

That's when I heard the laughing.

I'd hoped to change quickly and without incident. But I guess that wasn't going to happen.

I turned around, wearing nothing but leggings and a bra, to tell the giggling girls to shut it, but someone beat me to it.

"The hell are you laughing about?" A girl with short black hair said, hand on her hip.

The girls looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Well that's," One of the girls started, pointing at me. "Kogami Misaki. Here, to take the exams!" The girls started to laugh once more, expecting the girl with odd ears to join in.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just ignore them. I pulled on my shoes and shirt, stuffing my uniform in my bag when I heard the black haired girl say something.

"So? Who cares. Anyone's allowed to take the exam." The girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't even know her and she stood up for me.

"So stop laughing like it's the most hilarious thing you've ever seen. You're embarrassing yourselves." And with that, she turned and excited the change rooms, leaving silence in her weke.

Stunned, I ran to catch up with her. To thank her. But by the time I got out of the change room, she had disappeared in the crowd.

I cursed and started heading toward starting point E, almost forgetting what had happened.

Almost.


	5. A Friend

While waiting for the exam to start, I tried to distract myself from the constant strares from my fellow examinees.

'I'm up against robots. How can I use my quirk to take them out?' I thought, biting my thumbnail.

I was so caught up in my planning, I didn't notice a black haired boy approaching me. Nor did I notice when he started to talk. Only when he started poking my cheek did I react.

"Wha - Hey! Stop that!" I exclaimed, slapping his hand away blushing.

"Oh, sorry. But you weren't responding so I tried to get your attention." He said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways, I'm Kirishima Eijirou. Man, this is so nerve racking! Just waiting for the exam to start." Kirishima smiled, stretching a bit.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah." I mumbled, still blushing.

Who was this guy! And why was he so friendly!

We stayed like that for five more minutes, Kirishima happily chatting and me giving one syllable responses, blushing like a madwoman.

Then, Present Mic's voice suddenly rang out around us.

"Go! There aren't any countdowns in a real battle!" He shouted as everyone started to run.

"Well good luck Kogami-san!" Kirishima said as we both ran.

"Oh, um, you two."

He knew who I was the whole time!?

OoOoOoOoO

"Looks like we have a lot of good candidates this year." Blood King said, leaning forward to see the screens showing the battles better.

"Bakugou Katsuki, he's bound to get in. He's already got twenty points and they've only been at it for two minutes. I pity the others in his arena." Snipe said.

"Examinee 4387." Shouta Aizawa murmured.

"Principal Nezu, why did you allow her to take this exam?" Aizawa said, narrowing his eyes.

"4387? Who's that?" Thirteen wondered, addressing no in particular.

"She's Kogami Misaki. Eldest daughter of Kohana and Toshihiro Kogami. Otherwise known as The Strangler and Bullseye." Aizawa answered, a dark look passing over his face.

"She's a Kogami? And she's not in jail? I thought they were all locked up?" Snipe growled.

"Principal Nezu! What were you thinking, letting her take the exam! What is she passes!?" Midnight exclaimed as the rest of the staff murmured in agreement.

"Principal, I've got to agree, even letting her in the school is risky." All Might started. "She's got evil in her blood. We thought her and her sister would turn out fine, but look at Kogami Tamiko! It's only a matter of time."

Nezu sighed. " I at least expected better of you, All Might. Look at her." Nezu started, pointing at the girl in question.

"Look at the way she fights. She's obviously very skilled in combat and has a powerful quirk. She's also mindful of the other examinees and buildings. Making sure not to hurt anyone or destroy things." The rodent (?) folded his paws under his chin and continued to watch the girl.

OoOoOoOoO

"I-I think that's 28 now." I panted, wiping sweat off my forehead.

28 points wasn't enough. I needed more. And I was starting to feel the effects of using my quirk.

I had around five more minutes. I needed to get more points, and fast.

Nodding to myself, I took off running again. My eyes looked around desperately for an uninjured robot.

Not even a minute passed by when the screaming.

I skidded to a stop and turned to face the direction the screams were coming from.

For a second, I hesitated. Realistically, I didn't have time to go help. I needed to get more points.

I should've just ignored it and went on my way.

But that's not what a hero would do.

If I ignored it, I would just confirm that deep down, I was a villain.

So without a second thought, I turned and ran towards the commotion.

I pumped my legs, willing them to go faster. I needed to go faster.

As I got closer, I started to hear the mechanical noises of a robot, like the ones I had battled against. But ten times as large.

I turned the corner. Stunned, I tripped over my feet and tumbled to the ground.

The other participants ran past me, none of them stopping to help me up.

Wincing, I slowly stood up and shook my head.

I looked up at what was most likely the zero pointer.

It was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Just a gimmick my ass.

All my instincts told me to run, run and never look back.

I was probably going to.

But then I saw her.

Around 100 meters away was a girl with curly blonde hair trying to crawl away from the robot.

Even from where I stood, I could see that one of her legs was sticking out at an odd angle. She had obviously broken it somehow.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I raced over to her.

She looked up at me through her thick glasses, fear in her eyes.

I knelt down beside her. "I'm going to help you, ok?"

The girl opened her mouth to respond, but I didn't give her a chance to say anything.

I picked her up, bridal style, making sure not to agitate her leg and began to run in the opposition direction

I had just turned into a side street, when the alarm that signaled the end of the exam sounded.

I sighed in relief and stopped running.

I gently sat the girl in my arms back onto the pavement, then sat down myself.

"Man, that was exhausting." I mumbled, lying down and fanning myself.

"Um,"

Sitting back up, I looked at the girl I saved once more.

Her curly blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, curls exploding outwards. She had a few curls sticking up near her forehead.

She wore a pair of thick glasses on her nose, the leanses making her eyes look bigger than they actually were. She was fidgeting with her pants trying, and failing, to meet my eyes.

"Why did you save me?" My eyes widened at her questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"Why didn't you run? Why didn't you try and get more points instead? Why did you save me? Why!?" The girl shouted, and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and said,

"I'm not good with words. Or people, or anything that requires me to interact with people. But, I strive to be a hero. I want to help people. What kind of hero abandons someone who is in danger?" I gave the girl a strained smile.

The girl opened her mouth to say something then shook her head.

"Hi, my name is Aikara. Thank you for saving me." She said holding out her hand.

I took her hand.

"I'm Misaki."

OoOoOoOoO

"Well, I think we've got a good batch of first years!" Principal Nezu smiled, looking over the examenes who had passed.

"I'm still against accepting the Himaru girl." Aizawa Started, standing up.

"It's a bad idea." The teacher left the viewing room, most likely to go to sleep.

"Principal Nezu-" Thirteen started, but was cut off by Nezu himself.

"Kogami Misaki. She has amazing potential, and become a great hero. But the challenges shell face will be even greater. This year will definitely be interesting.


	6. The Letter

It's been two weeks since the entrance exams for U.A, and I was waiting to get my letter from the school.

I'm pretty sure did rather well on the written exam, so even if I didn't get into the Hero course, I'd attend in General Ed.

Though, I was, to put it lightly, not taking the waiting well.

I just couldn't sit still.

I was terrified of the results.

What if I didn't get in? What if I did?

The sound of my ringtone rang out. My bed springs squeaked as I got up and crossed the room to pick up my phone.

 **Aika: Hey Misa! Have you gotten the letter from U.A yet?**

After the exam, Aikara and I exchanged phone numbers. It's become sort of a daily routine to text with her.

We've even hung out a few times and I actually enjoy her company. It's nice to just hang out with friends, like a normal teen.

Me: No, not yet. Why?

 **Aika: Well, I got mine!**

Me: No way! Did you get in?

I held my breath, clutching my phone in a death grip.

 **Aika: Not entirely. I didn't get into the Hero Course, but I did get into General Ed. So that's something!**

Although I sympathized with the curly haired girl, I wasn't really surprised. She didn't do that well on the exam so I kind of expected it.

Me: Well, at least you got into General Ed. Plus, you could always try for a transfer at the sports fest.

 **Aika: True, true.**

Me: Aikara, I've got to go for a sec, going to see if my letter came. Text you the results?

 **Aika: Alrighty, and I told you Misa, call me Aika!**

Laughing a bit at Aikara's message, I exited my room and started heading down the stairs to the main floor.

"Umiko?" I called out, poking my head into the kitchen.

"Oh, Michan! What is it?" Umiko said from behind me. I spun around, startled.

"Don't scare me like that Umiko! I almost had a heart attack!" I exclaimed, hand over my heart for dramatics.

"Anyways, I was wondering if the letter from U.A came." I asked, tucking my bangs behind my ear, hopeful look in my eyes.

"Yeah, it did. I was just about to give it to you." Umiko started, laughter in her voice as she handed me a pristine letter. "Do you have another quirk you never told us about?" She joked, entering the kitchen, then motioning me to follow.

Laughing as well I said, " No, Aikara told me she got hers so I decided to check."

"Oh! She did? Did she get in?" Umiko paused, filling up the kettle. "Tea?"

"Yeah sure." I nodded. "She didn't get into the Hero Course, but she did get into General Ed."

Umiko placed a hot cup of tea in front of me, then joined me at the counter.

"Alright then. Ready to open this letter?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded and carefully ripped open the envelope.

I furoed my eyebrows in confusion as I took out a thin disk.

"What the hell is this?" I poundered, turning it over in my hands when it suddenly vibrated.

I dropped it in surprise and it fell onto the kitchen counter. The moment it hit the stone, a hologram of the symbol of peace himself was projected.

I snuck a glance at Umiko, who seemed to be as confused as I was.

"Hello! I am here! As a hologram!" All Might shouted, hands on his hips.

Umiko, sensing my confusion, took answering the pro into her own hands. Which I was definitely thankful for, I was way too shocked and confused to form words.

"Oh, um, hello All Might! Are you here to tell us Michan's results?" The light haired women asked uncertainty, her arm around me.

"Yes! I'm, uh, delighted to say, that you young Himaru, have passed both the practical and written exam to get into U.A!"

It took a moment for his words to sink in.

I turned to my foster mother, whose expression mirror my own. Huge smile and full of glee.

"You did it! You did it Michan! I can't believe it!" Umiko cheered, jumping out of her seat and engulfing me in her embrace.

Even if my face was shoved into Umiko's breasts, making it hard to breath, my smile never left my face.

All Might waited patiently for us to finish our cheering session to keep talking.

"You came in 6th place with 28 villain points and 36 rescue points!" All Might said as he pointed to a chart beside him.

Looking over it, I saw that the boy I had met before the exam, Kirishima, had come in second place.

Impressive

"Um, what about the other info and stuff? Like what my home room is and where I get my sports and school uniform?" I asked, hoping I'd get them on paper and he wouldn't just tell me.

"Ah, yes. All that information is in the envelope you received."

I nodded, thinking he was done, when he continued.

"Young Kogami," He started.

"Oh, um, please call me Misaki. I don't like it when people address me with my family name." I said, cutting him off as I picked at my nail polish.

"Oh, of course. Then, young Misaki, I would like to welcome you to U.A High School - the start of your U.A Academia!"

After that, the hologram disappeared.

OoOoOoOoO

After texting Aikara the results, I took my envelope and headed up to my room.

Sitting down at my desk, I started going over my papers.

I found out where I'd get my uniforms, a formal letter telling me I'd been accepted and what my home room was.

Apparently, I was in 1-A.

But, what I was really excited about was my hero costume.

Once I read over the information, I immediately got out a blank sheet of paper and started sketching.

Turns out, I was actually a terrible artist. So after the seventh failed attempt, I decided I should probably ask for help.

Which is why I was sitting in my foster sisters room as she looked through my drawings.

I watched as Toshi took off her glasses and pinched her nose in annoyance.

"Misaki."

"Yeah?"

My sister looked me straight in the eyes and said, "These are so bad, I'm actually wondering how you passed art.

I narrowed my eyes in false hurt. "Hey! Not everyone's freakishly talented like you!"

"Yeah, Yeah. But seriously. You should have asked me to help at the start. After all, this is literally what I go to school for."

I averted my eyes and chewed on my lip.

"I wanted to do it myself." I muttered, cheeks tinted pink.

"Ugh, whatever." Toshi said, walking over to her desk and taking out her sketchbook. "Just tell me what you want it to look like, I can't tell anything from your chicken scribble."

"Yeah, sure." I laughed


	7. First Day

"Toshi! Can you do my hair?" I asked, poking my head into her room, holding my wet hair up in a makeshift ponytail so as not to get my shirt wet.

Toshi looked up at me from her desk where she was doing her makeup.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in."

I smiled and sat down on the floor.

"You excited?" Toshi asked as she began braiding my hair.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I said shifting a little to get more comfortable.

After Toshi helped me with my costume design, we've slowly begun to do more stuff together. She seemed to take it as her personal challenge to teach me how to draw.

And I can't say I complain. I really like spending time with her.

"Toshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, can I, you know, walk to school with you?" I asked, blushing profusely.

I felt Toshi freeze, obviously taken aback by my question.

"Oh, um, yeah. Of course you can. But I'll be going pretty early. I have to make sure all my stuff is ready." Toshi stammered, resuming with my hair.

"That's fine, I can just read until school starts." I said, closing my eyes as Toshi braided.

We stayed like that for a bit longer, then the blonde announced that she was done, and I left to finish getting ready.

I stood in front of my mirror, dressed in my new uniform.

The blazer and tie were new. I was used to my sailor uniform. And as cliche as it was, this one made me feel older. More mature.

I had painted my nails a bright red, to match my tie.

My dark brown hair was in a side braid, not a single hair was out of place.

Starting today, I'd be an U.A student.

"Let's do this!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

I grabbed my school bag and phone and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Michan!" Umiko said

"Morning Umiko." I said, sitting down.

"Itadakimasu." I said, before digging in.

Man, I could eat Umiko's food forever. It was just so good!

Umiko laughed as she watched me stuff my face."You're obviously hungry today."

I nodded instead of replying, seeing as my mouth was full of rice. This only made the light haired women laugh more.

All the rice being consumed, I took a sip of milk. "You know how much I love your cooking Umiko. It's like eating at a five star restaurant everyday!"

"Flatter her anymore and I'll be the one who suffers for it." Toshi said, entering the room.

"Toshi! I would never!" Umiko gagged, pointing an accusing finger at her daughter.

"Misaki, if you're done eating, go get your shoes on. We're leaving as soon as I'm done." Toshi ordered, completely ignoring her mother.

I nodded and stood up, placing my dishes in t then raced off to get my shoes on. I waited at the front door for my sister to join me.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, after about a minute Toshi appeared in the hallway followed by Umiko.

"I hope you two have a great first day! I'll see you after school," Umiko said, pulling Toshi and I into a hug. When she released us, Toshi and I started walking to the station in comfortable silence.

OoOoOoOoO

After Toshi left me you go to the third year support workshop, I set off to find my classroom. I'd never been the best at directions, so it took me awhile to find it. Though, when I finally did, only one thought filled my mind.

'Why is the door so big?'

I'd never seen a door that big before. Did giants go to this school? It was at least 10 feet tall!

I honestly opened the door, expecting to be the only one there, so I was surprised to see two other people.

I nodded politely to them, taking in the girls odd ponytail and the boys spiky blonde hair and went over to the teachers desk to see where I was sitting.

After finding my desk, I hooked my bag on the side of the desk and took out a book to read, thankful that the other students hadn't tried to talk to me.

As the minutes passed, more and more students arrived and the classroom was soon filled with voices.

I don't think they thought I noticed the stares and whispers directed at me.

But I did.

And here I thought they wouldn't judge me.

"Kogami-san! Hey, I can't believe we're in the same class! How awesome is that?"

I looked up from my book to see a boy with spiky red hair grinning at me.

Leaning back a little I said, "Uh, sorry but, do I know you?" I was utterly confused. Why was he talking to me like he knew me? I'd never even seen him before!

"Oh, we were at the same arena for the exams. I changed my hairstyle so you probably don't recognize me." He said, smiling wider.

'Woah, does he ever stop smiling!?'

Then I remembered.

"Oh! Your, uh, Kirishima-san. Right?" I asked, placing my book face down on my desk.

"Yeah, that's me." The redhead smiled, sitting down at the desk beside me.

"Kogami-san,"

"Uh, Kirishima-san?" I said, cutting him off. "Please don't call me that," I started, fiddling with my braid. "Just call me Misaki."

Kirishima blinked in confusion. "Alright, then you can call me Ejiou." He said, smiling once more.

"T-there's no way I can do that!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"Why not?"

"Uh, well," 'Cause it's totally embarrassing!'

Even though I didn't voice my thoughts out loud, Kirishima seemed to get the gist of it from my burning face.

"Ok the, but at least drop the '-san' from my name." He said, resting his chin in his hand.

I nodded grudgingly, blush now fading.

"But, if you're embarrassed to call me by my first name, why do you want me to call you by yours?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, you obviously know who my family is, right?" I asked, hands in my lap and shoulders slouched. "If people call me by my family name, it pretty much broadcasts that I'm related to them. And, well, I don't want that." I clenched my fists and bit my lip.

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry for asking, sounds like a delicate subject." Kirishima apologized.

I gave him a small smile, to show him that forgave him. He looked so sincere, for the first time in awhile I found myself wanting to talk more with him.

Then, yelling at the front of the classroom caught my attention.

"Remove your foot from that desk this instant! Such an action is disrespectful to those who came before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!"

A boy who was vaguely familiar was yelling at the blonde boy who had been here before me, he had his up on his desk, and honestly, looked a little mean.

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" The blonde spat, and I couldn't help but laugh at him calling the other boy and 'extra'.

I'm from Somei Private academy. My name is Tenya Iida." Iida said, one hand on his chest, the other out towards the blonde.

"Somei?! A stuck up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits!" The boy said.

I'm just going to take a wild guess and say he has a destructive quirk.

"That's awful! You dare threaten your classmates! Are you sure you wish to become a hero!?" Iida suddenly stopped leaturing the blonde and looked over towards the door.

Standing there was a boy with curly hair and freckles. Suddening aware that the whole class was staring at him, he stammered out and introduced himself.

"Ah, I'm Izuku Midoriya, I hope we have a great year together!" Midoriya said, bowing.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy," Iida started, making his way over to Midoriya.

"I, uh, heard you before. Pleased to meet you Iida."

No longer interested in the conversation, I decided to go back to my book. However, I'd barely gotten through one page before I heard her.

I could tell by the annoying bubbleyness of her voice that it was the girl that I'd met before the entrance exams. The one who thought I'd become a villain.

I looked up from my book and saw her chatting to Iida and Midoriya, not a care in the world.

I clenched my fists, making the pages of my book wrinkle as I watched them.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and Kirishima's face came into view.

"Hey, Misaki, you ok?"

I ignored him as I glared at the brown haired girl. I was so focused, I didn't even notice the bell ring.

Then, the trio I was staring at stopped talking and stared at something on the floor.

Confused, I tried to see what they were looking at. It seemed to be a man, lying on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag.

What.

Then, the man stood up, he said something about socializing and the Hero course, but truthfully, I was too shocked to really care.

"It took eight seconds for you all to quiet down. That's not going to work." The man said, shimmering out of the sleeping bag. "I'm your home room teacher, Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

 _'H-home room teacher!? This guy! You've got to be kidding!'_

Our 'teacher' then took something out of the sleeping bag and held it up for us to see.

"Change into your gym clothes and head to the grounds. Don't make me wait." After that, he walked out of the classroom, leaving all of us speechless.

Well, this was going to be interesting.


	8. Quirk Assessment

"A quirk assessment test!?" Some of my classmates rang out.

"What about orientation or the guidance sessions?" Miss bubble voice questioned.

"No time to waste on stuff like that if you want to go pro." Aizawa started as he headed over. "U.A is known for its freestyle educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

Our teacher stopped and turned to us in front of a circle painted on the ground.

"Shot pot, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side stepping, flexed arm hang and seated toe touch You did all of these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirk-allowed fitness tests. The government still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not ration." Aizawa paused and addressed the blonde boy from before.

"Bakugou, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." Bakugou grunted.

"Great, now try it with your quirk." Aizawa said, motioning for Bakugou to enter the circle.

"Do whatever you need to, just don't leave the circle." Aizawa tossed the ball to the blonde and stood back.

I covered my face with my hands as a large gust of wind was created as Bakugou through the ball, accelerating it with explosions.

I think it was quite obvious what his quirk was.

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." Our teacher said as he held out a device that showed how far the ball went.

705.2 meters.

I raised my eyebrows. That was pretty impressive.

"Woah! This is awesome! We can use our quirks for real! Man, the hero course is super cool!" A boy with a lightning bolt in his hair (How was that even possible?) said turning to a girl with pink skin.

" 'Awesome' you say?" Aizawa started. "You're all aiming to become pro heros. You only have three years here at U.A, you think it'll all be fun and games?"

I stepped back a little, the expression on my teachers face scaring me.

"The student with the lowest score across all eight events, will be expelled." Aizawa said, smiling. (whitch was absolutely terrifying, by the way.)

'W-what! Expelled!' I thought, bringing my hands up to my chest and eyes widening.

Some of my classmates voiced their complaints aloud, but it was all white noise to me.

'Can he really expel us? It's technically not even the first day!'

OoOoOoOoO

The first event was the 50 meter dash. As I watched my classmates, I thought about how I could use my quirk to my advantage.

Flare, was what my quirk was called. I can basically use my hair like an extension of my body.

I can lengthen it to about eight meters. There's really not much I can to lengthen it instead of just waiting for my natural hair to grow.

Though I do practice everyday to get better at maneuvering my hair. It's taken a while, but I can hold a pencil and write with it!

Then, it was my turn. I was racing with a plain looking boy with odd looking elbows.

"3"

I took the elastic out of my hair and undid my braid.

"2"

I got into position, getting ready to actively my quirk.

"1, Go!"

My hair, now a deep red, shot out and propelled myself forward.

I did it once more, and I crossed the finish line. The little robot thing announced my time to be 5.47 seconds.

Pleased with my time, I swiftly pulled my hair into a low ponytail, there not being a point to braiding it again since I'd be upswing my quirk more.

Grip strength and side stepping were next, which I did fine in.

Though I did pretty good in long jump, I got 15 meters and 47 centimeters.

Throughout the tests, I watched my classmates to try and figure out what their quirks were. It was a little game I liked to play, helped with passing the time. I'd observe people and try to figure stuff out about them. Though, I really wasn't all that good at it.

Shot put was next. A lot of my classmates did pretty well. The girl with the odd ponytail from this morning seemed to have a quirk where she was able to create things, seeing as she made a cannon.

Yeah. That was surprising.

But, it was Uraraka's throw that really shocked me.

I guess her quirk had something to do with gravity, cause when she threw, her score was infinitely!

And here I was hoping she had a useless quirk and got in by chance!

When it was my turn, I activated my quirk and threw the ball as far as I could using my hair.

Without a word, Aizawa showed me my score, 108.7 meters.

Contente with my score, I headed back to the rest of the class. I decided to stand next to Kirishima, he seemed like the only person who was willing to talk to me sincerely.

"Hey Misaki!" Kirishima said, with what I was beginning to refer to as his signature smile.

"Hey." I smiled back, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Your quirk is super cool! You could do so much with it!"

I laughed a little at how impressed he was. Honestly, it was utterly adorable.

We talked for a bit longer. He said that he's gone to the same middle school as the girl with pink skin, Ashido Mina. I told him about Umiko and Toshi, and how Toshi was in the support department.

It was nice, having a normal conversation with someone other than family.

Unfortunately our talk was cut short by Midoriya's shot put. The class listened to Aizawa lecture the kid, saying he erased his quirk. Midoriya then, I don't know, sort of fanboyed(?) over it. Saying that Aizawa was the underground hero, Eraserhead.

I found it funny that Aizawa, who didn't seem to have a fun bone in him, would choose such a, well, witty name.

Bored and wanting to talk with my new friend, I looked away.

Because of this, I didn't see Midoriya throw again and wasn't prepared for the gust of wind he created while throwing, and nearly fell over.

"Woah! You ok?" Kirishima asked as held onto my arm, stopping me from toppling over.

"Y-yeah, I think. Thanks" I said, shaking my head a bit. "Was that Midoriya -" Before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off by a flurry of explosions.

Bakugou basically flew out towards Midoriya, his rage apparent on his face. He looked like he was going to kill someone. That someone being Midoriya.

Thankfully, Bakugou was stopped by Aizawa's bandages and bound him before he could reach the green haired boy.

I was, well, stunned. Midoriya seemed like a nice enough guy, why had Bakugou freaked and tried to attack him? I mean, Midoriya did throw the ball further then Bakugou, but it was only by one centimetre so I doubt that was the reason.

Rationally, I knew I shouldn't get involved in whatever the problem was. It wasn't any of my business. But, at the same time, I was pretty curious. Though I doubted I'd ever get the chance to know. Bakugou seemed a little, well, scary and Midoriya seemed to be friends with Uraraka so that was a no go.

Well, whatever.


	9. Lectures, Costumes And Training

After the last few events, which I did average in, everyone waited to know what place they were in - and who was getting sent home.

As we waited, I started to rebraid my hair. I wasn't going to be using my quirk anymore, and it was just a lot easier to manage in a braid.

Aizawa brought up the scores and I immediately scanned the board for my name. I found in between 'Mashirao Ojiro' ,who I recognized as the boy with the tail, and 'Mina Ashido', Kirishima's middle school classmate. 8th place. 'Not bad.'

Then, I looked at the name in last place. I wasn't surprised to see Midoriya's name there, the only event he did well in was shot put.

"By the way, I was lying about expelling whoever was in 20th place." Aizawa said, shutting off the placement bored.

'Huh'

"You didn't know, I thought it was obvious." The girl with the odd ponytail, who I now knew was Yaoyorozu, said in response to the shouts of surprise coming from our classmates.

I let my hands fall from my half down braid and gave an exasperated sigh. It's not like I was all that worried, but the threat of expulsion was pretty nerve wracking.

"Midoriya, go have Recovery Girl fix you up." Aizawa said, handing something to the boy

Midoriya nodded and scurried off. Then, surprisingly, my new teacher turned to me.

"Kogami," Aizawa started, I bristled under his gaze, a pit of anxiety forming in my stomach. "Know that if I had my way, you'd never have gotten into this school." He said in disgust. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant.

"This opinion is fairly popular among the staff. Most of us think that you should be in prison along with your family."

I stared at him, tears gathering in my eyes and a blush forming on my face. He was saying this to me in front of the whole class!

"Out Of everyone here, you will have the hardest time at this school." With that, the man turned and walked away saying something about getting papers about the curriculum from the classroom.

But I didn't listen to any of it. I stared at my feet, willing myself not to cry. I could feel the heat of my classmates stares. Their judgement.

I stayed in that spot, not moving , until everyone left to get changed. That's when I allowed myself to fall apart.

OoOoOoOoO

I acted like everything was fine when I went home. If I did say something, Umiko and Toshi would blow it out of proportion. And frankly, I just wanted to forget all about it.

So I continued on as if everything was ok.

Well, at least until school where it'd mean nothing to pretend.

I'd gone to school early again, but I couldn't enter the classroom. I didn't know if anyone was inside. Yaoyorozu and Bakugou were there yesterday, maybe they were there today too?

I felt sick. I was scared. My hands shook. I couldn't go in.

My breathing started to speed up. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I couldn't -"

"You going to go in or what?"

I froze as I heard the gruff voice and looked over my shoulder to see Bakugou, hunched over and hands in his pockets. At the sight of him, I was reminded of my curiosity about the relationship between him and Midoriya, which I had forgotten all about.

Though, I guess I was quiet for too long because Bakugou shouted, "You deaf or something?! If you're not going in, then get out of my way!"

I stumbled, and almost fell, as the explosive boy shoved me out of the way and entered the classroom.

Startled, I entered after him.

When I entered the classroom, I saw that it was completely empty, save for me and Bakugou.

Feeling a little silly, now knowing that I'd been standing out there for nothing, I rubbed the back of my neck and plucked up my courage to say something.

"Uh, thanks for coming along. Who knows how long I'd have stood out there if you didn't." I said, laughing awkwardly.

"Huh?" The blonde bit out, hanging his bag.

I blushed and mumbled, "N-nevermind." As I headed to my desk.

OoOoOoOoO

Other than the extremely awkward conversation with Bakugou (If it can even be called that), I didn't say a word to anyone.

After what Aizawa said, no one seemed to want to strike up a conversation either. Even Kirishima, who I thought was different, didn't say a word.

I went through morning classes ok. Though I was pretty disappointed to find out Present Mic was our English teacher, he was just so loud. It made me grateful that I sat in the back, even though I sat close to Uraraka.

Instead of heading down to the cafeteria for lunch, I ate in the classroom. I didn't want to be the object of so many stares.

After lunch, we were doing Hero Training.

I listened to my classmates chatter in excitement as we awaited our teacher.

Then,

"Here I am, coming through the door like a hero!"

It was All Might! I knew he'd be working at the school, but I didn't think he'd be teaching us. Instead of gushing over the number one hero like my classmates, I was surprised to feel what could only be described as hatred flowing through me.

At the sight of All Might, I felt a deep resentment. It didn't take much to put two and two together. I disliked All Might. Not something you'd normally hear. I suppose it's to be expected. After all, he's the man who handley pulled my family apart and by extension, ruined my life.

I looked down at my desk in shame. How could I hate All Might? He's the Symbol of Peace. How could I -

The sound of chairs scratching the floor pulled me from my thoughts. Everyone was getting up and taking a number briefcase, things. Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly got up and took the last case and flowed the rest of the class.

OoOoOoOoO

As unhappy as I was, I had to admit, we all looked pretty damn good.

Apparently, our hero costumes were inside the briefcases, and we were wearing them instead of our gym clothes for training.

Personally, I was really happy with how my costume turned out.

My costume consisted of a black, open-collared, one-sleeved, long overcoat. I hand a brown leather belt around my waist with two little pocket bags, one filled with extra elastics and the other with medical supplies. I wore black, skin tight leggings - which were a pain to get on by the way - and black boots. Basically I wore a lot of black.

My hair was also up in a ponytail instead of a braid since it would be easier to take down.

All in all, my costume was pretty simple, well, compared to the rest of my classmates it was. They had some pretty extravagant costumes.

Once everyone was outside, All Might started explaining the exercise. Apparently, we'd all be split into pairs, then two pairs would go up against each other in an indoor battle. One team would be the villains protecting a 'weapon', the other would be playing the heros.

We'd be picking the teams by a draw.

When it was my turn to draw a lot, I determidly looked away from All Might and instead stared at the ground as I plunged my hand in the box.

Looking at the piece of paper I drew, I saw I was on team 'I'. I stepped off to the side and started looking around, finally locking eyes with a boy in some sort of judo outfit with a tail. He was holding a card with the letter 'I' on it.

I picked at my nail polish as he walked over to me, ovisously to discuss tactics or something.

Thankfully, All Might annocced the first battle before the boy made it over.

Apparently it was team A: Midoriya and Uraraka playing the hero's, vs team D: Bakugou and Iida playing the villains.

After showing the four where to go, ALl Might lead the rest of us into some kind of viewing room where we could watch the fight.

It was not fun to watch. There wasn't any audio so we couldn't hear what any of them were saying, but it was pretty intense. Bakugou and Midoriya problems were clearly worse than I thought. Bakugou could have killed Midoriya with that attack! Luckily he didn't, but Midoriya was still pretty injured.

After the fight ended, the Hero team winning, Midoriya was carried off where they were in a stretcher to see Recovery Girl, and Iida, Bakugou and Uraraka came to the viewing room.

As the class, or really just Yaoyorozu, discussed the fight I couldn't help but notice the defeated look on Bakugou's face. He looked like his entire world had come crashing down around him.

I should know. I've seen it so many times in the mirror.

Then, All Might announces the next teams. Team B would be the hero's, and team I would be the villains.

How fitting.


	10. The Fight

Tail guy, who I now knew was Ojiro - the guy who placed above me in the quirk assessment - and I stood on the 7th floor of one of the many buildings in Ground Beta.

In silence.

"Uh,"

"So,"

We both flushed, having tried to speak at the same time.

I cleared my throat. "Your quirk is, uh, your tail right?" I asked, fidgeting with my hair.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You're able to do stuff with your hair, right?" He said, scratching his face.

I nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. So, uh, I think it'd be best for me to guard the weapon. Since I can do long distance, and stuff." I suggested, finishing in a whisper.

"Ok, that works. You work on defence, I'll do offence." Ojiro smiled. A bit hesitant, I smiled back.

As Ojiro was leaving, he paused and turned back.

"Shoji, the one with the mask, he's able to create replicas of body parts on the ends of his tentacles. Maybe we should walk barefoot so he can't hear us as well."

I pondered this, then nodded and took off my socks and shoes, Ojiro doing the same.

Soon after Ojiro left the room, All Might announced that we were starting.

It was a little nerve wracking. Just standing there, doing nothing. For a moment, I wondered if this was how my parents sometimes felt, but I rid myself of that of that through almost at once.

Then, ice started covering the ground and walls.

It was fast. Before I could react, the bottoms of my feet were stuck to the floor. I cursed. They'd obviously figured out we were going barefoot, and conducted this plan to trap us.

I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Todoroki standing in the doorway. I immediately readied myself for battle.

Seeing my aggression, Todoroki said, in a way that said he'd rather be anywhere but here, "Bring it on. Though I suppose it'll hurt to fight without the skin on the bottom of your feet."

He walked forward towards the weapon and me, obviously thinking he'd won.

I smirked, making the duo haired boy pause.

"Good thing I don't need to move to attack you."

Todoroki was in my range.

I shot my hair out and wrapped around the boy, lifting him into the air and off the floor.

"What was it you said?" I asked, tilting my head as though I was in deep thought. "Right. Bring. It. On."

This was a problem I had. I had a tendency to get really competitive. I liked winning. And I sometimes lost myself in that feeling, letting go of logic and rational thought .

I was sure I'd won. It was almost impossible to get out of my hold. But then, I started to see smoke rising from the hair wrapped around Todoroki's left side.

Suddenly on edge I said,"What are you doing?" Voice dripping with suspicion. All I got was a blank stare in response.

I was confused. Where was that smoke coming from?

What I saw next, drove me into shock. I barely registered Todoroki dropping to the ground and touching the weapon.

I didn't care that he'd won, all I could do was stare at the hair that was lying on the ground, burnt off.

At least 11 inches of my hair was burnt off.

22 inches of my quirk, gone. It'd take forever to get that back.

I noticed the ice covering the walls and ground were gone, along with Todoroki. Realizing I could move again, I walked over to my boots in a daze and pulled them back on. I didn't bother putting my hair up and just let it hang down. I ignored Ojiro when I passed by him on the way out of the building and just stared at the ground.

When I entered the viewing room again, I immediately headed to the back of the room and sat down on the floor, not listening or watching any of the other fights.

When class was finally over I went and got changed then headed up to the classroom to get my stuff. I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

I vaguely noticed some of my classmates gathered around the windows, but dismissed it.

Having got all my stuff, I began to walk towards the door when I was stopped by someone calling my name.

I recognized the voice as Kirishima.

"Hey! Want to walk to the station together?" I blinked at his question, feeling a mixture of confusion and shock. I nodded wordlessly and forward my eyebrows at his thanks.

I listened to him chatter all the way out of grounds, until he asked me if I was ok.

Seeing my confusion, he pointed to my hair. I sighed in understanding.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"No, actually. I was wondering if it affected your quirk."

My hands fell to my sides and my shoulders slumped in defeat. Slowly, I nodded.

"I'm sorry - " Kirishima started, reaching out to console me.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and dodging his outstretched hand. Kirishima looked at me in confusion.

"Well, we're friends. I wouldn't be manly of me not to care."

"We're not friends." I glared, teaching over to grip my arm. "Friends don't ignore each other when they know something's wrong."

I sniffed and looked away, cursing the years gathering in my eyes.

I glanced at the red head. He looked shocked. I watched his face morph into pity, which really only made me feel worse.

Then, to my surprise, he stepped forward and embraced me.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I thought you'd want to be alone. Obviously, I was wrong."

I pushed away from the boy and stepped back, wiping my eyes once more.

"Look, Kirishima, I don't, don't really know how to have friends." I stared at the ground, a friend of what I'd see on his face. "I haven't had genuine friends in a long time. I just don't know how to act or what to do!" I said, holding on to the arm of my bag with an iron grip.

"That's fine. All you really have to do is be yourself." Kirishima exclaimed, smiling back on his face.

I raised my hand to cover my mouth as giggles escaped.

"W-what's so funny?" Kirishima asked.

"It's just, god, what you said was so cheesy!" I laughed, looking up once more.

I rolled my shoulders back and smiled as we continued walking to the station.

OoOoOoOoO

The moment I walked through the front door and Umiko caught sight of me, I was barraged with questions.

"Woah! Umiko, calm down!" I cried, taking off my shoes.

"Calm down! Look at your hair! It's burned! Oh, we're going to have to cut it off, that's going to affect your quirk!" Umiko shouted, ringing her hands.

"Umiko!" I shouted, catching her attention. "It's fine, really. It was probably going to happen eventually. This is just another hurdle I have to overcome!" I reasoned, placing my bag down.

Umiko cupped my face. "It's really fine Mi-chan?"

I wrapped my hands around her wrists and smiled. "It's really fine."

After staring at me for a few seconds longer, most likely checking my aura to make sure I wasn't lying, she let go of me and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well then, go get your homework started. I've got to make an emergency hair appointment." Umiko said, mumbling the last part, but I heard it all the same.

It was hard to think that just this morning I'd been so unhappy, when now I felt as if I was on top of the world.


	11. Class Rep And Alarms

Going to school the next day was a lot easier now I had a friend in my class.

I was all smiles and laughter, which greatly annoyed Toshi. When she told me I was acting insane, Umiko slapped the back of her head and she fell into her food which only made me fall into giggles once more.

Thankfully I'd gotten the burnt parts of my hair cut off the night before. It was a little odd. I wasn't used to the new length. I still expect it to be longer than it was.

Don't think I wasn't still pissed at Todoroki, because I so was. I couldn't wait to have the chance to beat the shit out of him! Hopefully I'll get a chance in training.

With what was appearing to be a habit, I arrived at school early again. Unlike the day before, I entered the classroom without any anxiety and saw that Yaoyorozu was there as well. Deciding to be adventurous, I hung my bag on my desk and walked over the the black haired girl, hoping it wouldn't go down like it did with Bakugou.

Standing beside her desk, I cleared my throat to announce my presents. She looked up at me in surprise, giving me an incisatory look.

"Uh, hi. Um, your Yaoyorozu Momo, right?" I stammered, biting my lip.

With raised eyebrows she responded, "Yes, I am. You are Kogami Misaki, correct?" I nodded in confirmation.

We stayed there for a moment, not saying anything. It was pretty awkward.

Remembering Kirishima telling me to just be myself, and blurted out, "Can we be friends!"

The moment the words left my mouth, I couldn't believe I'd actually said them. My face burned as Yaoyorozu tried not to laugh. "I-I mean, well uh," I sighed and sat down in the seat beside the girl and covered my face with my hands.

I listened to Yaoyorozu laughs fade.

"Yes, I'd love to be friends with you." At those words I looked back up at the girl.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, you were classmates and you seem very nice." Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Oh. Okay." I said, crossing my legs. "Do you like to read?"

Yaoyorozu and I talked for a while longer. I asked about her quirk, we talked about our favourite books and exchanged our phone numbers.

We said our goodbyes when the rest of our classmates started arriving and I caught sight of Kirishima.

He was talking to the blonde from the day before when he waved me over.

"Morning Misaki! I saw you talking to Yaoyorozu, good job!" Kirishima said, giving me a thumbs up. I blushed and and smiled, mumbling thanks.

I looked towards the blonde and took a deep breath, willing my hands to stop shaking. "Good morning. It's Kiminari right? Nice to meet you. I'm Kogami Misaki."

"Uh, yeah. You too." Kiminari said, shooting a glance at Kirishima. It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable he was.

"Hey, what's your quirk?" I watched as the boys eyes let up and he launched into a description of his quirk.

Asking about quirks always broke the ice. People loved to talk about themselves.

By the time the bell rang and class had started, I was pretty sure I'd gained another friend.

After everyone was quiet and seated, Aizawa began to talk.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations. Bakugou," I looked towards the boy in question as he was told off by our teacher.

He also told Midoriya off for hurting himself again. He then announced that we needed to select a class representative.

Almost immediately people started promoting themselves.

Personally, I wasn't really interested in being class rep. Way too much responsibility for me.

Iida then shouted for everyone to quiet down. He said stuff about trusting each other and what not, but was dismissed by the class.

Though, I knew who I'd be voting for. I wrote on the little piece of paper I'd handed, 'Tenya Iida'.

Unfortunately, I'd been the only one to vote for the boy. It seemed he didn't even vote for himself.

In the end, Midoriya has been appointed class representative and Yaoyorozu vice representative.

I didn't know how I felt about Midoriya being class rep. He just seemed too timid to do a good job.

It wasn't like I could do anything though. What's done is done.

We went through our morning classes, met the R-Rated Hero, Midnight. That was a, uh, experience.

When lunch came around, I got a text from Aikara, asking to eat lunch together. Having not seen her recently, I accepted. We agreed to meet outside the cafeteria.

I got my bento and headed out. Once I got to our meeting spot, I leaned against the wall and waited for my friend.

"Misa!"

Suddenly, I had a face full of curly blonde hair. I waited patiently for Aikara to release me before I spoke so as not to get a mouthful of hair.

"Hey Aikara." I smiled. The blonde looks almost the exact same as the last time I saw her. She wore her thick glasses and her impossible to control hair was pulled up into a bun. She looked right at home in her uniform, with her shirt untucked and her tie and blazer gone.

"Come on, let's eat! I want to know everything about the Hero course!" Aikara said, intertwining her arm through mine and dragged me into the cafeteria.

Once we found a table, Aikara went off to purchase her lunch. I sat down and made myself comfortable, opening my bento. By the time Aikara got back, I'd already eaten half my lunch.

I raised my eyebrows as she slammed her lunch - which was curry - onto the table, panting.

"Uh, welcome back?" I said, fighting off a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Man, that was like a battlefield! You're lucky, you get a beautifully made bento everyday." Aikara said, slouching in her seat. "Anyways, tell me about the Hero course! I want to know everything!" The blonde said, perking up.

"Ok. Well, it's very loud."

I told the girl about my classmates and what we'd done in training while we ate.

"Your lucky though, you only have Present Mic for english, he's my homeroom teacher! It's terrible!" Aikara complained as we walked out of the cafe having finished eating.

"You have my condolences." I said, bowing my head.

As Aikara let out a bark of laughter, an alarm started going off. We both paused in shock at the sound. Almost immediately, people started flooding the hallway and I found myself pushed up against a wall. I tried to move away, but the constant barrage of arms and elbows kept me where I was.

Then, what looked like Iida of all people rose up above the crowd of people and shot forward. He slammed against the wall at the end of the hallway and called for everyone's attention. He shouted that the press had gotten in U.A and that there was nothing to worry about.

That calmed everyone down and the hallway gradually emptied, the students heading to their classrooms. I was just thankful that I wasn't pushed up against that wall.

Once everyone was back in the classroom, Midoriya announced that he was relinquishing his position as Class rep and was giving it to Iida. After what Iida did, no one had a reason to object.

Aizawa announced that we were going to Unexpected Simulation Joint, aka the USJ for rescue training, and we all headed off to get ready.


	12. Villains And A Chance Meeting

After changing into our Hero costume we headed out to board the bus.

Iida made a big deal about sitting in our class order, but the design of the bus seats ruined that.

I sat next to Kirishima and stayed mostly quiet for the ride. I occasionally made quiet remarks on the conversation, but I'm pretty sure only Kirishima could hear. Though the girl sitting next to Bakugou, Jirou who for some reason looked familiar, snorted after I made a few comments.

We arrived at the USJ and I gotta say, it was impressive.

There were so many different disaster replicas. Earthquakes, fires and landslides were just a few.

Once everyone was inside, we were introduced to Thirteen, a rescue Hero. I didn't really know what pronouns to use. The voice could have been male or female, I really couldn't really tell.

And, well, I didn't really want to ask ethier.

Thirteen talked about how to use our quirks responsibly and not to make rash decisions, especially when civilians were in the crossfire.

Once Thirteen finished talking, we were going to start the exercise. My eyes were drawn to the centre of the building. A purple mist had appeared and people were stepping out. I rolled my shoulders and waited for instructions. While I preferred actual combat, rescue was still fun.

"Everyone get back now! Those are real villains!" Aizawa shouted, hand stretched out to stop us from moving forward and his voice stern.

What? Those are real villains?

I stepped back. As unbelievable as it sounded, Aizawa looked deadly serious. He shouted to Thirteen, telling him(Her? Them?) to get us out of her. He then headed down to face the villains.

Kiminari tried to use a device he had on him to contact the school, but the villains were apparently blocked the signal.

We went to leave, but a man appeared in front of us. At least I'm assuming it was a man. He looked to be made of the same substance that all the villains came from.

"Apologies. But I can not allow you to leave." The man started. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our rudeness, but today we've come to end the life of All Might, The Symbol of Peace."

Shock and horror filled me at those words, though at the back of my mind I could help but noticed that he was very polite for a villain.

"We were, under the impression that he would be here today, but it seems his schedule was revised? Well, no matter. My role remains unchanged."

My eyes flickered over to Thirteen, who seemed to be readying his(?) quirk, Black Hole. But then both Bakugou and Kirishima shot forward towards the villain. Bakugou created an explosion and Kirishima slashed at him with his hardened arm.

"No! Get back!" Thirteen shouted, panic etched in his voice.

The purple substance cover the man surged forward and covered us. I shielded my eyes with my arm while I ripped out my elastic with the other.

Then, suddenly, it was a lot colder and water had started to rain down on me.

I looked around, squinting because of the darkness and thick downpour that now surrounded me.

Where the hell was I?

Wherever I was, it was raining like crazy. I'd only. Even there for a few seconds, but I was already soaked.

I decided to look around, maybe I'd find a clue about where I was.

As I walked, I made sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. It was a good thing I did, or I probably wouldn't have noticed someone hIding in the shadows of a building.

So when they jumped out at me, aiming the knife they were holding at my neck, I was able to dodge them. Though it wasn't as clean as I'd hoped. I tripped over my feet and landed on the wet ground.

I rolled to the side as my attack lunged at me once again. I hastily got to my feet and activated my quirk. My hair shot out, though a bit sluggish, and lifted the person up into the air and slammed him against the wall of a building.

The moment I saw their body lull to the side, I let go of them and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and was surprised to see my hands trembling. I ran them through my hair and turned around only to see another person.

I got into a defensive position, expecting to be attacked again when they spoke, their words relaxing me.

"Kogami-san. I see you are here as well." One of my classmates, Tokoyami if I remembered correctly, was facing me, eyeing the unconscious man just a little way in front of us.

"Oh, Tokoyami-san. Hi." I said, relaxing my posture. "Do you, perhaps know where we are?" I asked, walking over to the boy.

"I believe we are in the downpour zone at the USJ." He replied. I let out a sigh of relief knowing we hadn't been sent far.

"That's good. I was worried we'd been sent to some random place." I said, laughing weakly. "I'm guessing there are more of those guys around." I said, nodding towards the unconscious villains I'd taken down.

"Yes, I've faced a few already. Though I don't think they are aware of our quirks. If they were, I wouldn't have ended up here." Tokoyami said.

"Why wouldn't they put you here?" I asked.

"My quirk, dark shadow, is stronger in the dark. If they knew that, I would've been sent somewhere with a lot of light so that Dark Shadow would be useless."

I nodded and filed what he said down in my head. It would give me an advantage if I ever fought him.

"We should probably try and find a way out. Get back to the others." Tokoyami nodded at what I said and we set off.

We ran into a few villains, but took them out pretty easily. They didn't seem to be very strong. The only thing they had going for them was numbers.

We eventually came across the exit and stepped out.

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the newfound light.

All Might was here. He was fight a bird sort of thing. I could make out Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugou and Kirishima there with him.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Tokoyami said, breaking into a run. I followed, making sure to stay on the edge of the center so not to get involved with the fight that was going on.

By the time we made it back to the entrance, we were both out of breath.

As our classmates asked if we were ok, I caught sight of our teachers. They, well. They were hurt. Badly.

The back of Thirteen's Hero suit was gone, almnog with most of the skin on his back. The skin on Aizawa's right arm was completely gone and he was bleeding from the head.

I sat down on the ground and breathed heavily, taking everything in.

Not long after the teachers arrived. All Might defeated the bird thing - I think I heard someone call it a Nomu, whatever that was - but was pretty beat up. All the villains were rounded up and arrested. Well, all but the one with all the hands on him and the one with the warp quirk.

Us students were taken back to school. No one talked on the bus ride back. We were all shocked by what had happened.

Once we got back to school we were informed that we'd get the next day off, something I was grateful for.

It was just after noon and Umi had sent me off to buy some groceries.

After throwing on a sweater and shorts, I headed out. I chose to walk instead of taking the train. It was a nice day out and Umi didn't need much. I hummed the theme song of an ad I'd seen way too many times as I walked, enjoying the light breeze.

Once I reached the grocery store, it didn't take long for me to find and pursche what Umi needed. As I paid, I caught sight of a familler head of spiky blonde hair.

I smiled at the clerk as I took my bag of groceries. Once I was outside I saw that it was really Bakugou that I'd seen. He was standing at the side of the door, attempting to carry five bags. It wasn't really working.

I looked at my single bag, then back at the struggling boy and decided to help.

"Hey." I said, approaching the blonde. I shifted my weight as his eyes landed on me.

"Here, I'll help." I picked up the remaining bag on the ground and smiled.

"Who the hell asked for your help, huh?" I started his words, surprised.

"But, you can't carry all these yourself?"

"Who says I can't?!"

"Well, you look to have been trying for a while. I doubt you'll suddenly be able to carry them." I reasoned, noticing the light blush on his cheeks.

He looked away from me and started walking away. I smiled and followed, happy he was letting me help.

Neither of us said anything as we walked. I didn't bother asking how far his house was, trusting it wouldn't be too far. I was right. A few minutes later Bakugou turned into a driveway and up to the door. He opened it and headed inside, leaving the door open for me.

I stayed by the door as Bakugou kicked off his shoes and hollered for his mother. A woman who could only be his mother entered the hallway and took the grocery bags.

I stepped forward to pass her the bag I was holding. Her eyes traveled to me in confusion and she took the bag from me.

I turned, about to leave when the women spoke.

"You're not leaving are you? Stay for dinner, as thanks for having to help my idiot son." The women said, slapping Bakugou over the head and ignoring his growels.

I turned back to answer, but it seemed she didn't really care and said she'd be right back with some spare slippers.

I glanced hopelessly at Bakugou as his mother left the hallway. I needed to get back home. Umi was probably wondering where I was. Also, I didn't really want to stay there.

I watched as Bakugou sighed and trudged down the stairs he had climbed half way.

"Oi, old hag! She's leaving." He yelled.

"What!?"

Bakugou gave me a look and I opened the door once more and exited, leaving a mumbled thanks as I left.


	13. Fun At Lunch

I was a little scared to see Bakugou the next day. I mean, I was this close to having dinner at his house.

As I sat at my desk, I couldn't help but fidget. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. He didn't yesterday.

I groaned and rested my head on my desk, ignoring the stares I was getting from my classmates. I should've just ignored him yesterday! Then I wouldn't be so worried.

I heard the door slam open and lifted my head to see who arrived. I turned white when I saw the familiar head of spiky blonde hair. To make matters worse, he was with Kirishima.

I closed my eyes and willed for them to just not notice me.

"Hey! Misaki! You ok?"

Dammit. Why'd Kirishima have to be so damn nice!

"O-oh. Hey Kirishima." I said, sitting up.

Even though Bakugou was sitting at the other side of the room, I knew he had recognized me from the piercing glare that was currently being sent my way. I felt my smile twitch as I became annoyed.

Kirishima decided not to ask about why the residence time bomb was apparently pissed at me. I definitely appreciated it. I didn't really want to explain how I almost ate dinner at Bakugou's house.

Soon, Kirishima went back to his desk and Iida called for everyone to sit at their desks. The day was about to start. Joy.

The bell rang and Aizawa entered the classroom, his face completely covered in bandages.

I was actually pretty impressed that he was back on the job already. He'd been seriously hurt. That's dedication.

After my classmates voiced their concerns and welcomes, Aizawa told us that the Sports Festival was going to happen in two weeks.

Now that was some exciting news. I've always loved competitions, though I do tend to get into them.

I couldn't wait to talk to Aikara about it!

Morning classes seemed to fly by and before I knew it we were packing up our things and getting ready for lunch. I was just about to text Aikara when Kirishima and Kiminari walked up to my desk.

"Hey Misaki! Want to eat lunch with us?" Kiminari asked, leaning on my desk.

I silently thanked Kirishima, who I assumed told Kiminari to call me by my given name.

I glanced from the boys to my phone, unsure what to do. Then, as though Aikara read my mind, she sent a text saying that she was eating with some of her classmates and not to wait for her.

I smiled and accepted the boys' offer.

They waited for me to get my bento out, then we headed to the cafeteria. I listened to them chat along the way, ocasonly laughing at what they would say.

Once we entered the cafe, the boys immediately headed off towards a table sitting a few of our classmates. There was Ashido, Kirishima's old classmate and a boy with odd elbows who I thought was named Sero, and finally Bakugou.

After being momentarily impressed that they were able to sit with him, I panicked.

I pulled Kirishima aside. "Um, Kirishima, I don't think it's such a good idea for me to sit with Bakugou right now. He's not exactly, well, happy with me at the moment." I said, glancing over at the table.

I felt the redhead's hand on my shoulder and looked at him. "It's fine Misaki. He's not that bad once you get to know him. It'll be fine. Promise."

Before I could say anything else, Kirishima walked off and I grudenly followed.

"Hey, sit next to me!" Ashido called out, waving me over. Surprised, I did as she said and sat next to the pink skinned girl, all the while avoiding Bakugou's stare.

The moment I sat down, Ashido's hands flew to my hair, and in one fail swoop undid the briad.

I jumped in shock and dropped my chopsticks, turning my body to face the girl beside me.

"Sorry, but your hair just looked so soft! And it is!" Ashido exclaimed, holding one hand up in apology and catching the attention of the rest of the table.

"Really? Let me feel!" Kaminari said, leaning over the table and ran his fingers through my hair. "Wow! Your right!" He exclaimed, his other hand joining in.

"Guys stop! You're making her uncomfortable!" Kirishima said and both Ashido and Kiminari retreated their hands from my hair.

I breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled my hair into a low ponytail. There was no point in trying for a broad, it'd end up looking horrible.

As we ate I chatted with Sero. He was nice, if a little plain. I also exchanged contact info with everyone. Well, everyone but Bakugou. Before I knew it, lunch was over and we were heading back to class.

Throughout the rest of the day, I found myself in a good mood and decided to talk to Toshi after school about alterations to my hero costume.

Sero had given me some good idea's and I planned to make them work.

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, I started packing up. As I zipped up my bag I noticed a commotion at the door.

Securing my bag on my shoulder, I went to see what was happening. As I got closer I saw that our door was blocked by a hoard of other students. One of them, tall with major eyebags and purple hair, was talking about stealing a spot in the hero course.

I immediately understood what was happening. Most of the students in general studies wanted to be in the hero course, but didn't make it. The sports festival was a perfect opportunity to get a spot for themselves.

They'd come to challenge us instead of 1B because we'd had so much publicity. In fact, 1B was probably aiming to outshine us as well.

As if on cue a boy with silver hair announced he was form 1B, and that he was planning to show everyone that 1B was just as good, if not better. Then 1A.

I stumbled as Bakugou pushed past me saying how he was going to win and that he didn't have time to deal with, "You extra's."

I coughed into my hand to hide my giggles. It was such a Bakugou thing to say!

Seeing the students move so not to get in the blondes way as he left the class, I hurriedly followed so I wouldn't be blocked. Once I was out I set off to talk to Toshi.

I hadn't gotten far when I heard Bakugou call out to me.

Taking a deep breath I turned to face him. The confrontation was going to happen sooner or later. I might as well get it over with.

"Yes Bakugou-san."

"Why the hell did you help me yesterday?" He growled, hands in the pockets of his coat.

I shrugged. "Your a classmate. It'd be rude to just ignore you."

"Tch, whatever." Bakugou mumbled and pushed past me once more. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and continued on to talk to Toshi.


	14. The Sports Festival

As the sports festival approached I did all I could to get ready for it. Working on my hand to hand combat, exploring my quirk and of course doing schoolwork.

Before I knew it, that day had arrived and my class and I were waiting in a waiting room for the day to officially start.

It was pretty nerve wracking, sitting in that room, knowing we'd be competing against each other in a few short moments. Well, it was nerve wracking for me.

Of Course it didn't help when Todoroki outright challenged Midoriya. One look at Bakugou and it was clear that he was pissed at this.

Lucky Iida then entered the room saying that it was time for us to go out.

I tried my best not to look at the crowd as we walked out into the stadium, but the numerous cheers and overall noise made it obvious that it was packed.

Once Present Mic finished calling out all the classes I heard the tell tale sound of a whip and immediately knew who'd be running the festival.

I looked up and my face flushed. No matter how many times I saw her, Mrs Midnight always made me rather uncomfortable. The crowd on the other hand seemed to love her risque outfit.

Midnight called up the student representative, who was surprisingly Bakugou. I bit my lip as the boy walked up to the podium and stood in front of the mic.

"I just wanna say, I'm gonna win."

I Let out an exasperated sigh and slumped my shoulders. Of all the things for him to say, well, I don't know what I expected. The other students yelled in outrage at the boy, who in turn completely ignored them. He's just made an enemy of all the first year students. Not that he seemed to mind.

Once he was back in our class little group, Midnight announced the first event. A screen appeared in thin air beside the women, on it three words appeared.

"The fateful first event this year is an obstacle course!"

I raised my eyebrows at this. I don't know, it just seemed a little, boring. It was a race between all eleven classes. A four kilometer race around the arena. We were Allowed to do anything we wanted in order to win, as long as we stayed on the course.

Everyone positioned themselves somewhere in front of the tunnel where the race was starting. I was standing near the back. My eyes were drawn to the three lights above the tunnel door, the count down. As soon as Midnight yelled start I set off, moving side to side to get in front of people. I couldn't fall too far behind, if I did it'd take forever to catch up.

220 students were participating in the first event, the tunnel was packed.

Suddenly I felt a familiar cold and knew exactly what was coming. I grabbed hold of the shoulds of the two shoulders beside me and lifted myself up off the ground. A second later, ice covered the ground and feet of those who hadn't seen it coming.

Leaving a mumbled apology to the students I'd used as leverage I ran off and out of the tunnel. I wasn't alone. Surprisingly, there were a lot of other students who hadn't gotten trapped, more than I thought there'd be.

At the sound of a yelp, my eyes were drawn to Minata who'd been hit by one of the zero pointers from the entrance exam and was sent flying.

Present Mic, who we were now able to hear perfectly, announced the first obstacle; 'Robo Inferno'.

Some kids around me, probably those from General education or the support department started panicking, not sure what to do.

I smirked. There was no way I'd be able to take out one of those robots on my own, but that wasn't the goal. All I needed to do was get past them. No one said I was required to fight them.

I changed course, so that instead of heading straight through, I'd go around.

As somekids used their quirks to propel themselves over the robots, I was running along the edge of the path where there were hardly any obstacles. Most of the robots were distracted by the other students, and the few that came my way I dodged.

As I was running I heard Present Mics voice again. It seemed someone, Probably Todoroki, had made it to the next obstacle - 'The Fall'.

Once it came into sight, I knew why it was called that. It was basically one big hole with lots of little platforms scattered around, with what looked like typeropes connecting them.

I stopped in front of the edge and looked down at the wire, trying desperately to think of a way to get across. Eventually, I removed my jacket and wrapped it around my hands. Isat down on the edge and took hold of the wire, taking a deep breath, I swung myself down so that I was dangling from the wire.

I tried to ignore the anxiety making itself known in the pits of my stomach and tried not to think about what would happen if I fell. Slowly but surely, I inched my way across the wire, pulling myself up once I got to the platform. I did that the whole way across. It was a slow process, but I made it.

The next obstacle was a Minefield. At first, when Present Mic had announced it, I thought it was a joke. But on arriving it was quite obvious that it wasn't.

Slowing down a bit, so that I was now jogging, I started making my way through the field. I was close to the end when people started finishing. Surprisingly, Midoriya of all people had come in first. Followed by Todoroki, then Bakugou.

When I finally passed the finish line, I had one in 20th place. It wasn't bad. 20 out of 220. Though I did wish I did a little better.

After finding out my place, I walked over to a wall and slid down it, sitting on the ground and breathed heavily. I'd never been a fan of running.

"Misaki! What place did you come in?" I looked up to see Ashido and Kirishima. I nodded in greeting and said,

"20th. You?"

"I came in 19th and Kirishima came in 9th." Ashido said, sitting down beside me.

We sat together and heated until the event came to an official end. 42 students had passed. Out of the 42, only 2 students weren't from the hero course.

We all gathered in front of Mrs Midnight and waited for her to annoy the next event. The woman turned to use a sadistic smile on her face.

"The main selection begins now!" She started, cracking her whip once more as the screen appeared again. "The second event! Of course I already know what it is."

On the screen, Calvary Battle appeared and with it, all the colour drained from my face. The rest of Midnight's speech became white nose.

The second event was a cavalry battle.

'I'll have to team up with people.' I thought in horror.

I was not going to enjoy this.


	15. The Cavalry Battle

**Light My Heart On Fire: Chapter 14; The Cavalry Battle**

Calvary battles. You create a group of three or four. One person's the 'rider' the others the 'horses'.

Of all the events, why'd we have to do this one!?

I needed a group. Maybe I'd try to join whatever group Kirishima was in. I scanned the arena and my eyes landed on a little group. I took a deep breath and headed over.

The group in question consisted of Ashido, Aoyama, Sato, Kirishima, Sero And Bakugou. They all seemed to want to be on Bakugou's team.

Kirishima looked to already have a place, so once I reached them I immediately attempted to get a spot for myself. I tapped Bakugou's shoulder to get his attention then stepped back so I wouldn't be in immediate explosion range.

I clasp my hands together behind my back as the boy turned to see who tapped him, once seeing it was me he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled.

"I want to be on your team." _Why else would I be here_ went unsaid. "With my quirk I can easily get a hold of other teams headbands. I can also make sure you don't fall if you launch yourself towards other teams." I said with newly found confidence.

"She's right Bakugou! She'd be useful!" Kirishima cut in, hand resting on Bakugou's shoulder.

The blonde let out a huff and turned away, pushing Kirishima's hand off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was on the team.

"Awesome! Let's make it to the next round together Misaki!"

After the given 15 minutes of team building, it was me, Kirishima, Sro, and Bakugou. With all our points combined, we were immediately in second place with 660 points.

Kirishima was in front, me and Sero on the sides and of course Bakugou on top. The moment Midnight announced we'd started, we were off.

Fast forward seven minutes in, we were doing good. Of course Bakugou's goal was getting Midoriya. Only problem was that everyone else was doing the same. The Kid had 10,000,325 points.

He also had some good teammates. He had Tokoyami, someone who I knew was really strong, the girl from the support department who was covered with gadgets, and _Uraraka_.

Not that she was particularly strong or anything.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Bakugou was shooting towards Midoriya. Tokoyami swiftly used dark shadow to block the boy and both Sero and I used our quirks to stop him from falling.

And then, we're at zero points. Our headband was gone.

"Too simple really, Class A."

A boy with blonde hair was smirking at us just a few feet away. In his hand was our headband.

"Give that back! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugou screamed, steam rising from his palms. I looked nervously at Sero, unsure what Bakugou would do. Knowing him, well, it could be anything.

The blonde spun our headband around in his hand, smirk never leaving his face.

"You know, when Midnight explained the first event, it didn't take a genius to figure out they wouldn't be thinning our numbers that much. It wasn't much of a stretch to assume they'd let a good number of us pass, forty or so seemed reasonable." The boy stopped spinning our headband and gripped it in his fist.

"It was a perfect chance to sit back and observe our soon-to-be rivals. It's only fair we placed more modestly."

"The whole class was in on it!?" Kirishima exclaimed, causing the boy to chuckle. If you thought about it, it was actually a good plan. They worked together and figured out a strategy that gave them a good advantage. It was smart, not something our class could manage.

"Well not everyone," The boy started. "But it was better than aiming for some fleeting first place like a horse going for dangling carrot." I winced, Bakugou was not going to take that well. One look at his face and my suspicions were confirmed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed other teams surrounding us, most liking other 1B students.

"Ah," The boy paused, finger out in mock realization and addressed Bakugou.

"But you're already a celebrity, aren't you? The victim of that sludge attack! I'll have to ask you sometime, how it feels to get attacked by villians on a daily basis."

I felt Bakugou stiffen, one look and I could tell he was beyond pissed. Though I was surprised. I remembered my old classmates talking about that incident. I never imagined that it was Bakugou who'd been taken hostage. He was such a proud person, getting caught like that, knowing he was helpless, it must have been terrible.

"Kirishima, change of plans…." Bakugou murmured, causing all of us to look up at him.

"Before we go for Deku, I'm gonna _murder_ each and everyone of these bastards." My eyes widened in surprise at his words and I felt my stomach fill with dread.

"Woah! Calm down Bakugou! You gotta keep your cool or we'll never get our points back!" Kirishima reasoned. I wondered if he actually thought it would work…..

Palms once again steaming, he said, "Keep moving Shitty Hair, I've never been calmer." From the look on his face, Bakugou was everything but calm. In fact, I was a little worried that he'd actually kill the poor boy if he got his hands on him.

"Monoma! Their following!" One of the boys carrying, I suppose his name was Monma, cried out alerting him of our presence.

The moment we got close enough, Bakugou reached out to let off an explosion, but in response, Monma _also let off an explosion_.

"What!?" Bakugou cried out in surprise, the surprise quickly turning once more into anger.

"You bastard!" He screamed and slashed at him again. For a second it looked like it worked, but as the smoke faded, Monoma was not only revealed to be uninjured, but he was also using Kirishima quirk!

Kirishima voiced his surprise, but what Bakugou said finally made things clear. Monoma had some sort of copy quirk, he was able to copy other's quirks.

A wave of, something, flew in between our teams. Monoma seemed familiar with the culprit so it was obvious they were in on 1B's little plan.

The matter had covered most of our feet, it had hardened, rendering us unable to move.

"Aw, don't be mad. You brought this on yourself. Hey, that pledge you made earlier, kind of embarrassing now huh?" Monoma taunted. "Well whatever, thanks for the points~"

I tried desperately to get my foot to move, but to no avail. Then,

"Get back here Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted in panic. I looked up to see that Bakugou had used his explosions to propel himself towards Monoma's team.

One of the horses made a barrier out of what looked like air, but that didn't stop the blonde. As he clinged to the barrier, he smashed his hand forward, through the shield and managed to grab two headbands as he began to fall.

Once again, Sero and I used our quirks to get Bakugou back to us, we were now in third place.

"Geez man, give us some warning before you jump off like that!" Sero said In annoyance.

"Well, at least now we're guaranteed to move on." Kirishima said, sighing in relief and I nodded in agreement.

"I ain't done yet!" Bakugou shouted. "I'm not settling for some half assed first place! Move!" The boy yelled, banging his fists on Kirishima's head.

"Soy Sauce Face! Tape, now!"

"My name's Sero!" The plain boy yelled, shooting his tape forward towards Monoma's team, smiling on his face even though he ended up missing.

"Braids, go!"

"Call me Misaki!" I yelled, my voice ringing out as I shot my hair forward. It dodged around the horses and got hold of the last headband around Monoma's neck.

Sero and Kirishima cheered at my success and I handed the headband to our fearless leader. We had twenty seconds left.

Kirishima used his quirk to free our feet. Eight seconds.

I groaned as Bakugou once again flew off towards his target.

Though this time instead of stopping the boy from falling, the alarm sounding the end of the game rang out and Bakugou face planted onto the ground.

I couldn't help but snort at him as he fell and eyed the leader board. We'd come in second place, something Bakugou clearly wasn't happy about due to all the yelling he was doing.

I watched as Kirishima tried to approach the yelling boy and had to turn away to hide my laughter.

It definitely hadn't gone perfectly, but I was headed to the last event and that was something.


	16. Cheerleading

After the cavalry battle, we were breaking for lunch.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged off to a table in the cafeteria by my 'friends'.

Yeah, it was still weird referring to them as that.

"You guys are so lucky! You made the last event! I'm so jealous!" Mina exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I know! It's pretty exciting." Kirishima replied, breaking apart the disposable chopsticks in his hands.

I smiled and tuned out the rest of the conversation. I was looking for Toshi, she had my lunch and I was starving.

"Hey."

I jumped in my seat as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Toshi's face.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I saw her. "Oh, hey Toshi." I said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I watched my adoptive sister eye my hair and sigh. She motioned for me to move over and sat down beside me, placing two bentos on the table. I turned my back to face her and she started rebraiding my hair.

"Hey Misaki." Kaminari whispered from across the table, having noticed Toshi sitting down.

"Who's the cutie?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Toshi beat me to it.

"I'm her sister."

I felt myself blush with pride and turned my head downward, only for Toshi tio take hold of my jaw and move my head back up. I'd always looked to Toshi, and her saying that, it made me happy, in a way.

"Your sister, but," Mina started, obviously confused. It was only natural. My sister by blood was a mass murder.

"We're not actually related." I quickly supplied, looking at my nails. It went unsaid that I'd rather Toshi was my sister than the real deal.

Toshi finished my braid and left me with my lunch and congratulations on making it to the last event. Once she was gone Kaminari placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Misaki." He started seriously. "Your sister is so hot."

I stared blankly at the boy as Mina and Seri burst into laughter. I opened my mouth but no words came out. How was I supposed to respond to this!?

"T-Toshi has a boyfriend!" I squeaked. It was true, but I doubted it would last very long, it never did. The boy in question was from the business department and was pretty high strung. The only reason Toshi was going out with him was because he was hot.

Before Kaminari could respond he was distracted by Mineta.

I didn't really know what to think about Mineta. We'd never talked before but he seemed a little, odd.

Whatever the short boy had said, Kaminari evidently liked it and excused himself, rushing off with Mineta in toe.

I didn't pay any mind to it and started eating, savouring every bite of Umiko's delicious food, occasionally accepting my friends requests to try it.

Once we had all finished eating, we started heading back to the arena to participate in the mini games that were offered.

On our way Yaoyorozu pulled Mina and I aside. We told the boys to go on without us and that we'd meet them there. Looking back, I really wished they'd stayed.

Yaoyorozu explained that all the girls had to participate in a 'cheer off'. We'd apparently be facing off against the girls from other classes.

Mina seemed all for it. Me on the other hand,

"Yaoyorozu-san, I would, uh, rather not, do. This." I finished lamely, shrinking under the taller girls gaze.

At her disapproving look I looked to the side and said, "N-nevermind…"

With my feeble arguments having crashed and burned, Mina and I were brought to the locker room where the rest of our female classmates were waiting.

Most of them were wearing an orange and white cheer outfit with 'U.A' stamped on the chest.

Yaoyorozu quickly took our measurements and created two more uniforms for us to wear.

I stared at the skimpy outfit in my hands as though it had personally offended me. Then, with Mina assuring me it'd be fine, I put it on.

Once we were all dressed, we all headed out to the arena. The moment we stepped out, I knew something was wrong.

First, the only other girls wearing cheer outfits were Americans. Second was Present Mic and Aizawa's reactions. Judging by their surprise, the 'cheer off' was not an organized event.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I wrapped my arms around my middle in an attempt to hide my exposed skin. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I'd never be able to show my face in public again!

I heard Yaoyorozu say something and looked over to her, and by doing that I saw Mineta and Kaminari giving each other the thumbs up.

Anger filled me as I realized what the two boys had done.

Momentarily forgetting my embarrassment, I walked over to Mineta and Kaminari. I brushed off the other girls' questions about what I was doing and stood behind the two boys.

I watched as they turned and saw me, panic clear on their faces. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, ignoring their pleas of mercy and punched them both in the stomach.

And then in the face, and side, and, uh, everywhere else….

It took both Kirishim and Sero to hold me back in the end. Though no one actually told me I shouldn't have done what I did, especially the girls. Hell, Jiro and Hagekure gave me a thumbs up. Well, at least I think Hagekure did. It was a little hard to tell, with you know, her being invisible.

After things died down I forgave Kaminari, mostly because he was my friend and he'd actually earnestly apologized and we all joined in on the mini games.

I broke away for a bit to call Umiko, thanking her for lunch and telling her about everything that was going on. She teased me about the cheer incident and told me I'd looked adorable.

Not long after it was time to resume the festival.

Midnight was once again on her little podium and all our attention was brought to her.

She explained the last event would be one in one fights. All the teams that had passed the cavalry battle would take part. That's when things got interesting.

Ojiro raised his hand and requested to not participate in the last event, saying that he couldn't remember anything from the cavalry battle. A 1B student followed saying the same thing.

To say people were surprised would be an understatement. But I guess I could sort of understand. Ojiro and the 1B student couldn't remember the cavalry battle, so it was like they didn't earn to pass on.

Midnight allowed them to back out and some other 1B students were taking part instead.

With all the problems being taken care of, Midnight reviled the set up of the fights. I scanned the hologram for my name and found it in the first half. My first fight would be with Aoyama.


	17. Aoyama Vs Misaki

After finally getting to change back into the gym uniform, I headed to the 1A stands and sat next to Kirishima and Kaminari, waiting for the first fight to start. Midoriya was fighting a boy named Shinso. The only student from the general department that passed the first event.

The fight ended pretty fast. Shinso was super close to winning, he had some sort of brainwashing quirk and almost got Midoriya out of bounds. But Midoriya was able to break out of the hypnosis and beat Shinso in the end.

I have to admit, I was actually rooting for Shinso. He had a powerful quirk, and could be a great hero, but because of how the entrance exam for the hero course worked, he wasn't able to get in. It was a little unfair.

Next was Todoroki vs Sero. My fight was right after so I excused myself and headed down from the stands in preparation, I'd be able to view it the next fight on the tv in the waiting room. I wished the plain looking boy good luck on my way down, but wasn't really surprised when I saw him lose. As much as I disliked him, I had to admit Todoroki was a powerhouse. Though he could have held back a little, he didn't even give Sero a chance!

I had a little extra time before my fight, the teachers had to melt all the ice Todoroki produced. As I waited in the tunnel to the arena I went over my plan.

Aoyama was an unfortunate opponent. He was able to produce a laser from his navel region, used right he could completely nullify my quirk.

I should be safe about it. I should just surrender. I shouldn't risk my quirk.

But I didn't really want to do that.

I wanted to prove myself.

That's when it hit me. If I didn't want to risk my quirk, I just wouldn't use it.

Aoyama was a ranged fighter. From what I'd observed in class, he wasn't very good at close range. Still….

It was risky. Really risky. If I didn't beat him I'd lose the opportunity to show what I could do. But if I did beat him…..well, it was the best thing I could think of.

My head shot up as I heard Present Mic announce that they were ready to resume the fights. I smoothed the front of my shirt down and exited the tunnel, squinting as I stepped into the sunlight.

I walked to the stage where the fights took place and saw Aoyama already up there and picked up my pace.

Once I was there, Present Mic announced our names and our pictures appeared on the holograms for all to see.

I heard Mineta shout for Aoyama to show them some panties among the whispers that had filled the stadium and gave the 1A stands a icy glare.

My dislike for the purple haired boy was growing every minute.

I turned back to Aoyama and tucked my braid down the back of my shirt.

I rolled my shoulders and gave the eccentric boy in front of me a smirk.

"START!" Midnight's voice rang out, punctuated by the cracking of her whip.

I immediately dived to the side as Aoyama shit a laser at me. Luckily, it seemed he could only shoot the lasers in a straight line. It'd be a lot harder if he was able to change its direction.

As it was now, I was managing. The only problem was that if the fight went too long I'd lose. I could only dodge for so long. What I needed was to get closer.

But how? It was almost impossible to get close with all those lasers!

Suddenly, they stopped. I looked at Aoyama in surprise and noticed the pained look on his face. Not thinking too hard about it, I took my chance. I ran forward and took hold of his right arm and left shoulder, turned him around and pushed him down onto the ground, my knee pinning him down.

He let out a pained groan and tried to move, but my grip was strong and he wanted to get loose.

I lent down so he could hear me and said, "There's no way for your quirk to get me. Unless you're able to get free, there isn't anything for you to do."

I felt him tense, then relax under me.

"I surrender."

I grinned and got up off the boy, offering him a hand as Midnight swung her whip and announced me the winner.

I couldn't stop smiling as the applause from the crowd filled my ears, the adrenaline from the fight making me feel invincible.

I felt alive as I made my way back to the 1A stands. It felt like I had endless energy, even though I'd been moving a lot all day.

Though I knew I had to calm down and focus. I'd be up ages by whoever won the next fight.

Yaoyorozu or Tokoyami. Both of them would be difficult opponents. I leaned forward, my eyes glued to the arena as Midnight cracked her whip.

Meanwhile, in the slums of Hosu city sat a petite girl with neon green hair, head half shaved. She was perched on top of a dumpster, short legs swinging, The glow of her phone illuminating her face.

A deranged smile broke out on her face and high pitched laughter filled the dark alley she was settled in.

The phone fell out of the girls slack grip and landed face up on the dumpster. The screen revealed a girl with dark hair wearing the UA sports uniform.

The girl leaped off the dumpster, shoes landing in a dark red liquid. She turned and opened a backpack seated on the dumpster and pulled out a large sweater and a worn out baseball cap.

She put them on and secured the bag on her shoulders. The girl smirked as she got the phone back up and was faced with a close up off the dark haired girl.

She pocketed the phone and walked out into the bustling streets of Hosu, pulling up a dirty white mask to hide the bottom part of her face and disappeared into the crowd.

"Looks like you halfway to completing your dream, Misa-oneechan~"


	18. Tokoyami Vs Misaki

Tokoyami won. It was a crushing defeat for Yaoyorozu. She was pushed out of bounds almost immediately.

But with Tokoyami's win, my next opponent was decided and the second set of fights were starting.

The first fight was Kaminari vs. a girl from 1B, Ibasa. By looking at her I determined that her quirk was probably similar to mine. Her hair seemed to be made of vines, vines she was able to control.

Now I'd say Kaminari put up a good fight, but he really didn't. It was actually kind of sad. He used all his electricity in one shot, Ibasa used her vines to stop the flow of energy to harm her, seeing as vines aren't a conductor, and came out practically unscathed.

Kaminari on the other hand had entered his so called 'Idiot Mode'. Once he was like that Ibusa won pretty easily.

Iida was next. He was fighting the only other person not from the hero course, a girl named Hatsume Mei from the support department. Now, I'd heard some stuff about Hatsume from Toshi. Apparently the girl was a genius. Toshi said the girl was going to be the next big thing in the support world, and that was saying a lot coming from Toshi.

There was a little spat before the match began. It looked like Iida was trying to use some support equipment in the match, equipment Hatsume had given him. Eventually Midnight allowed it and the fight began.

I was….an interesting fight. It seemed that Hatsume wasn't interested in winning the match, she was using it to show off all her gadgets, or her 'Babies' as she called them. While it was interesting to see all the things she created, I have to say I was a little relieved when she finally stepped out of the ring, giving Iida the win, not that the boy himself looked very happy about it.

The next match was the one I was really excited about. Ever since the fights had been announced after lunch I'd been anxiously waiting to watch this fight.

Uraraka was fighting Bakugou.

Now I know it's a little mean and sadistic to look forward to seeing the girl get beaten black and blue, but I couldn't help myself. I guess to me, it was like a sick, twisted, form of revenge.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kirishima giving me an odd look, probably wondering why I looked so eager all of a sudden, but he didn't say anything.

Once the fight started, I'll admit I was having a hard time not cheering whenever Uraraka got hit. I guess I might've gotten a little too excited seeing as Kirishima felt compelled to say something about it.

"Hey, Misaki, you look like you're really enjoying this fight." Kirishima said, a questioning look in his eyes.

I blushed and momentarily looked away from the fight.

"Yeah, it's, uh, really interesting!" I said awkwardly, avoiding the redhead's eyes. We sat in silence for a second, the sound of the fight and crowd around us until I finally gave in.

"Ok, fine. Yeah, I'm really enjoying this ok!" I started, finally meeting the boy's eyes.

"It's just, well, I really hate Uraraka." I mumbled, my words blending together. Looking at Kirishima's confused expression, I took a deep breath and repeded my words.

"What? Why? Uraraka is so nice!"

I sighed. I knew he'd react this way. Sometimes Kirishima's too nice for his own good.

I started to explain my first meeting with the gravity girl, and how much her words had hurt me. The fact that she hadn't even apologized.

By the time I finished, I could see pity in my friends eyes.

"Misaki, you shouldn't hate Uraraka. She's really nice. She probably just forgot what she said." Kirishima smiled.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"That doesn't make it ok, in fact that's even worse! The words that hurt me so much - she can't even be bothered to remember them!"

It took everything in me not to shout, not to draw attention to our argument. The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene.

I got up out of my seat, and without looking or listening to Kirishima, I left the 1A stands.

I was angry. Pissed. It was simple. The fact that he just brushed it off agnerded me. He was supposed to be my friend!

I stopped walking and leaned against a wall, wiping the tears that had found their way down my face.

I just needed to stop thinking about it. I was fighting soon, and this wasn't the state I wanted to be in when the time came.

I took a shaky breath and wiped away the last remaining tears with the back of my hand, and continued onto the waiting rooms. There was no way I was going back to the stands now. I didn't, couldn't, face Kirishima now. I could watch the remaining fights in the waiting room.

I'd missed the ending of Bakugou and Uraraka's fight, but it was pretty obvious who'd won. I watched Kirishima's fight, which ended in a draw,(If we hadn't just had that fight we'd laugh about how similar he and TetsuTetsu were) and then Midoriya and Todoroki from the tunnel out to the arena.

And wow. Midoriya and Todoroki were insane. Well, mostly Midoriya. That boy must have some crazy high pain tolerance to break his bones like he did. It was a little scary, I actually found myself having to look away at times.

Todoroki won in the end, though it wasn't very surprising. He was moving on to the semi finals.

Once again my fight was delayed. Todoroki had once again created some massive ice that needed to be removed. But once it was, I walked out of the tunnel for the second time and climbed up to the ring.

Present Mic announced Tokoyami and my names, our pictures appearing on holographic screens. I nodded in greeting at Tokoyami who did the same. As Midnight asked us if we were ready I undid my braid and nodded.

The moment Midnight said start, I was moving. After watching Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami fight I knew I couldn't let Dark Shadow corner me.

I stumbled as I barely dodged a jab from Tokoyami and spun around so I ran in the opposite direction, not caring how stupid I looked. I was running to a counter, and to any rational person I was just asking to be pushed out of bounds. But I had a plan. A plan I was sure was going to grant me victory.

I stopped right in the corner, one wrong move and I'd be disqualified. Tokoyami, and probably everyone watching, thought that I was done for.

I smirked, and activated my quirk causing Tokoyami to pause. I shot my hair out backwards, towards the open flame out of bounds. Once I reached it, I plunged my hair right into it.

I watched as confusion turned to panic on Tokoyami's face as the fire spread from the parts of my hair in the fire to the rest at an alarming speed. That, along with how my hair seemed to be turned into a raging flame.

It was something I'd discovered by accident.

I'd been working with Toshi, trying to find a way to make my hair resistant to fire. We'd, and by we I mean Toshi, had the idea to try and build up a resistance using Toshi's quirk.

I'd wash my hair with her sweat, which was completely and utterly disgusting but necessary, I'd then expose my hair to flames and slowly grow resistance.

I'd been sitting over a campfire we'd made in our backyard. I guess I'd been two close and my hair caught on fire.

I'd screamed, drawing Toshi's attention, and was just out right freaking out. Toshi immediately noticed something was different and calmed me down. We discovered that my hair has pretty much turned to flames. I was still able to control it, it was pretty much the same as usual, except it was, well, fire.

We definitely gave Umi a scare when she came out to call us to dinner.

I wasn't able to reach my flame state without fire, but I hoped I would eventually. But for the time being I added a lighter to my hero costume.

Now while it probably would have been a better idea to use my lighter at the beginning of the fight, the moment I saw the open flames during the first fight I decided to be dramatic.

With my flaming hair I stepped forward, slashing at the boy in front of me. I knew Dark Shadow was weakened by light. I had the advantage.

The tables had turned. Before I'd been running from Tokoyami, but now he was running from me.

With one final swipe, the boy tripped over his own feet and fell, right over the boundary line.

A smile appeared on my face as Present Mic Announced me the winner.

I was heading to the semi finals.


	19. Tamiko and Internships

It was the day after the sports festival. Everyone got a day off to recuperate. It was supposed to be relaxing for those who worked so hard in the festivities.

For me, it was not very relaxing.

After my fight with Tokoyami I was heading up to the waiting rooms when I was stopped by some police officers.

They informed me Tamiko, my mass murdering little sister, had been spotted in Hosu City. Because of this I was to be taken into protective custody. They said it was to keep me safe, but I was pretty sure it was the other way around.

Not long after Tamiko became wanted I got a letter. Lo and behold it was from my sister. It was a death threat, plain and simple. Tamiko was dead set on ending my life.

While the police were worried for my safety, that didn't mean they had to pull me out of the tournament. They could easily just watch the perimeter in case Tamiko showed up. No. They were more concerned with the safety of everyone in the stands.

There were thousands of people here today, a lot of them heroes. With Tamiko's quirk, plague, a lot of people would die if she came after me while I was at the festival. She'd kill hundreds just to get to me.

So I was pulled from the tournament. I placed fourth just by making it to the semifinals.

The excuse Present Mic used was that I had a family emergency, which technically wasn't wrong but wasn't really right either.

I wasn't sure I saw Tamiko as my sister.

She always looked up to me. I was her Idol. I loved her, I really did, but she also scared me.

Tamiko was always quick to violence. She loved it. The look on her face as she caused other living things pain, was disturbing.

Of course my parents were proud. So young, but she was already showing signs of villianly.

She was a prodigy to them. A genis. Their views on me were different. They babyed me. I had my mother's quirk, or well, a variation of it, so they thought that if I worked hard enough I'd eventually be strong.

Of course there were times where they thought I was weak, noting wanting to cause living things pain. They'd lecture me, and sometimes even punish me.

But Tamiko still thought I was amazing.

Whenever we'd spar, she'd always beat me. I never won a single fight. You'd think she'd stop thinking so highly of me, with her always winning. But that never happened.

She only stopped once I fully rejected the lifestyle of a villian.

She left. Used her quirk to kill 12 people in a convenience store and then went on the run. There was a family in that store. Two children, barely 6 years old. And she killed them in cold blood.

It's only been a year since she became a full fledged villain, but she already has a kill count over 200.

She's been rightfully dubbed The Reaper.

It's terrifying.

I had to stay overnight in a safe house. I wouldn't call it uncomfortable, it was nice, homey. But it was also really weird. It was just me and a bunch of Police and Pros.

Endeavor was one of the Pros watching over the house. It wasn't surprising. Tamiko was a first class dangour, and Endeavor was the Number Two Hero.

As I was eating breakfast, just a boring bowl of cereal and nothing compared to what I usually ate, he approached me.

"Kogami Misaki." I jumped at his voice. A low, gravely drawl. The spoon I was holding slipped out of my grasp and clattered onto the floor.

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed, getting up out of my chair to retrieve the spoon.

"Yes?" I said to the man in front of me, sitting back down, spoon back in my hand. I tried to look him in the eyes, but found myself unable to. He was really intimidating.

"How would you feel about coming to my agency for your internship?"

…..

Well, there goes my spoon.

I didn't bother picking it back up this time and just stared at the man, all intimidation forgotten.

"An internship? At your agency?" I questioned, not sure if I heard the man right.

"Yes that's correct."

"But, I - uh," I found myself at a loss for words and combed my fingers through my knotted hair, trying to figure out what to say.

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak.

"Why me? I mean, why not Bakugou or Todoroki, your son?"

"My agency is able to take on two interns this year. Though if you decide to head somewhere else, there will be no need to take than my son, you are the only other student that interests me." At Endeavors words I felt myself blush at the praise and tugged harder at my hair.

Once again avoiding Endeavor's eyes I mumbled out a 'Yeah I'll think about it' and the man left without another word. Leaving me to go fetch another, clean, spoon.

Once I finished the bland breakfast, I really was spoiled getting to eat Umi's food all the time, I showered and got dressed in some clothes already in the house. Not that there was any point. I doubted I'd be leaving the safe house any time soon. I was right.

I spent the day reading. It was terribly boring. I did like reading and all, but you could only read for so long before you got bored. Thankfully, around the evening I was informed I could go home.

One of the policemen drove me home. Umi and Toshi were waiting outside for me and I was immediately barraged with hugs and kisses from my mother.

That night we had a relaxed dinner, opting for ordering pizza and watching a movie rather then Umi's cooking at the table. And while I was a little disappointed we wouldn't be eating Umi's cooking, I could tell that all she wanted to do was act like a family.

When I arrived in class the next day, my friends pounced the moment they saw me, asking me what had happened and why I left the festival.

Not wanting the whole class to hear, I assured them I'd tell them everything at lunch.

I couldn't even look at Kirishima. I was mad, and also a little scared of what would happen. With Tamiko, I didn't think I could handle another argument.

Once class started, Aizawa started talking about the internships. He brought up a screen that showed how many internships each student had gotten.

Todoroki had gotten the most, followed by Bakugou which was a little weird seeing as it was Bakugou who'd won the tournament. Or so I was told. I didn't actually see the rest of the tournament, the safe house had no internet. But one for the Pros hanging around the house had graciously informed me of the victer.

Surprisingly I'd gotten 4 requests. Three other Pros wanted me at their agency.

After everyone finished looking over the screen, Aizawa passed out a sheet of internships we could also choose to all of us, and a list of the agency's that had chosen specific students to the ones that had gotten requested.. Once they were all passed out, he explained that we'd also be choosing the names we'd go by during our Hero career.

Then, Midnight barged into the room. Apparently she was the one who'd choose to approve our Hero names or not. After she passed out boards to write on, she told us that everyone would come up to the front of the class and share their chosen hero name. At those words I felt my stomach knot up. I did not want to do that. But since it was Midnight, I didn't feel like I had much of a choice.

Soon enough people started to share their Hero names. Aoyama went first. Surprisingly his name, Can't Stop Sparkling, got approved while Mina's, Alien Queen, was a no go.

Tsuyu, a sweet girl who could do anything a frog could, chose the name 'Froppy' as her Hero name. The normal, cute name seemed to inspire my classmates who were put down by the first two.

The names went on. Kirishima chose 'Red Riot', Tokoyami chose 'Tsukinomi', Yaoyorozu 'Creati', and Uraraka 'Uravity'.

I got up out of my chair and made my way up to the teacher's podium and held up my board.

"Uh, The Flame Hero, Ignitis." I said, a light blush on my cheeks from sharing in front of the whole class.

"Brilliant name Misaki! Approved!" Midnight exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I gave her a small smile and returned to my desk. But yeah, it was a pretty cool name.

The idea for it had been floating around my head ever since I discovered my "Flame Hair", I knew it was what I wanted to be known as.

Once everyone finished sharing their names Midnight left and Aizawa got his lesson started.

As Aizawa droned on about the history of quirk suppression, I thought about our internships.

Even though Endeavor said he wanted me to intern at his agency, I was still a little shocked to see his name on the sheet of those who'd requested me.

I read the names of the other agencies that wanted me. The Bender Hero Agency, The Five Table Agency, and The Teacup Agency. I had no clue what any of those agencies were.

I sighed. The number Two Hero wanted me. Me! It was an incredible opportunity and I'd be stupid not to take it.

As the classes before lunch passed, I told my friends I'd meet them in the cafeteria. I was going to see Aizawa, I was going to tell him I was picking Endeavors Hero Agency before I chickened out.

When I told my homeroom teacher I wanted to intern with Endeavor, well, I won't lie. He was surprised. I didn't know someone's eyebrows could go so high!

I'm just happy he didn't comment on my choice and just wrote it down. If he did I probably would have changed my mind.

I left the teachers office and made my way to the cafe. The moment I saw my friends and sat down at the table I was barraged with the same questions as that morning.

"Don't you idiots watch the news? She left because of her sister."

The whole table turned and looked at Bakugou.

"What? She left because of Toshi-senpai?" Kaminari asked, confused in his voice.

I didn't know they talked about Tamiko on the news, though thinking about it now it'd be weird if they didn't. Tamiko was pretty infamous.

"No, it was because of my blood sister, Tamiko. She was spotted in Hosu so I was taken to a safe house." I explained.

"Woah, you were in that much danger?" Mina asked in shock.

I shook my head.

"It was more to protect everyone at the festival. With Tami's quirk, a lot of people would be in danger."

"Ohhh." Both Kaminari and Mina breathed, finally understanding.

"Still, it sucks you had to be pulled from the tournament. You had a real chance at winning." Sero said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nah, I doubt I would have even made it to the finals!" I giggled.

"It's funny though, both you and Iida had to leave before the medals were given out, so the only ones on the podium were Todoroki and Bakugou!" Mina laughed.

"Iida had to leave?" I questioned.

"Yeah, his brother was attacked by that Hero Killer." Sero said.

"Oh my God! Is he alright?" I asked, concerned laced in my voice.

"Yeah. But I heard that he's paralyzed from the waist down. He was the hero Ingenium too, so he'll have to retire." Kaminari said.

"Really!? I didn't hear that!" Mina exclaimed.

I shut out the voices of my friends and dug into my food. I was happy they understood.


	20. The Todoroki's

The moment the bell rang the next day, Aizawa got all of us to get our costume briefcases and head out in front of the school to drive to the station so we could all head to our own respective agencies.

Once we got there I said goodbye to my friends, wishing them luck with their internships, and headed toward my train. I glanced to the side as I heard footsteps. There, walking beside me was Todoroki. I quickly looked away. I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose Endeavors agency, but I still wasn't thrilled about spending the week with Todoroki.

We waited a few minutes for our train to arrive, neither of us saying a word. Once the train pulled in I entered, Todoroki right behind me, and found myself a seat relatively close to the doors. Then, for an unknown reason, Todoroki decided to seat himself right next to me.

I tensed up as his arm brushed me as he got settled. It wasn't like the train was overly packed. There were other places he could have sat. Alas he chose the one right beside me. At least he didn't attempt a conversation. I was definitely not in the mood to chat with him.

I hugged my briefcase and shifted in my seat as the train started moving. We'd be on the train for at least an hour so I wanted to get comfortable.

 _Screams, fire, rumbling, the earth moving under my feet. People running all around me, bumping into me, flinging me all around. Death, the feeling of death looming over me._

 _I'm dead_

 _I'm going going to die_

 _I'm -_

My stomach lurched and I opened my eyes, gasping. My case fell to the ground as I leaned forward, hand over my mouth, feeling as if I was going to throw up.

That dream, what was it? I could barely remember. All I could remember was the feeling of intense fear.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked to the side.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki asked, hand lingering. I blushed and shrugged the hand off, looking away as I got my case up off the ground.

"Y-yeah, sorry."

Thankfully the boy didn't prie and accepted my answer. I pulled out my phone, hands shaking slightly, and checked the time. I saw that there was approximately 20 minutes left before we arrived at the station. There was no point in trying to sleep again, not that I'd _want_ to, so I opted to play around on my phone instead.

20 minutes later and we were walking out of the station and towards Endeavor's agency. As we approached I couldn't help but feel impressed at the sight of it. It was huge, and glamorous. Which, I guess was to be expected. It _was_ the agency of the number 2 hero.

It was even more luxurious once we got inside.

We were immediately escorted to Endeavor's office the moment we stepped in. The woman escorting us was pretty, but she seemed rather nervous. Usually people were nervous because of me, but this time the woman's expression seemed to be directed at Todoroki, not me.

Then again, she did work for Endeavor and he wasn't exactly known for being the nicest pro. Maybe she was afraid Todoroki was like his father. While I didn't know Todoroki very well, from what I knew of Endeavor, Todoroki was more awkward.

The woman stopped in front of a pair of double doors. She knocked and then waited, the loud voice of Endeavor called for us to enter. The woman opened the doors for us, then once we'd entered, closed them behind us.

The room was pretty bare. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a small table and chairs directly under it. At the far end of the room sat Endeavor himself behind a desk. His hands were clasped and sitting on top of the desk, his face stern.

"Shouto. Kogami-san. Welcome to my agency." The large man began. "I'm happy to see you both chose my agency."

I gave a small, strained smile and looked down at my feet, I was having second thoughts about choosing him.

"I'd like you both to change into your hero costumes, we'll be starting patrol shortly." Endeavor said and looked down at the papers on his desk and started writing something on them.

Todoroki turned and began to make his way to the doors, realizing we were supposed to leave now, I quickly followed the boy.

Once outside of the office, the same woman from before lead us to where we'd get changed. Once there she told us to meet Endeavor in front of the building. Then, she left.

After I got my costume on I made my way downstairs and outside. There I saw Endeavor and another woman. Judging by her appearance she was one of Endeavor's sidekicks. Now, we were just waiting on Todoroki.

Once he arrived we headed off on patrol. We spent the rest of the day patrolling. Other than a few minor villains, it was actually pretty boring. But I guess it _was_ the first day.

At the end of the day, once we were back at the agency and out of our costumes, Todoroki and I met with Endeavor one more time. Or so I thought. We left the office almost as soon as we entered. We followed the man outside and into a car. At this point I was pretty confused. No, scratch that I was extremely confused. But it seemed that I was the only one. I wanted to ask what was happening, but I just couldn't pluck up the courage. Both Endeavor and Todoroki were so intimidating.

We were in the car for approximately 15 minutes, the whole time crazier and crazier theories popped into my head. Like, maybe this wasn't actually Endeavor and Todoroki, that they'd been replaced by villains. Or something.

Eventually, the car pulled into a very Japanese looking house and we all exited the car which then left.

Where was I?

Still not able to ask, I blindly followed the father son duo inside the house where I was giving slippers and directed to a room. I was told that once I'd changed out of my uniform and showered to head to the dining room.

Which I did. Without asking any questions. Like an idiot.

But I did it. I showered, in a really nice bathroom, like really nice, and got changed into the spare clothes I'd taken from home. Just a simple shirt, sweater and skirt.

Hesitantly, I slipped out of the room and into the hallway, my still damp hair over my shoulder. I started walking, looking for the dining room I was supposed to go to. A task I had absolutely no luck with. Everything looked the same, how on earth was a supposed to find the dining room, I couldn't even find the room I'd gotten ready in!

I was quite honestly about to start calling for help when I spotted a girl with white and red hair and the other end of the hallway. Relieved I'd found another person, I headed over to her.

The girl turned to face me, revealing her kind face and blue eyes behind glasses, a smile on her face.

"Ah! Your Kogami-chan, right?" The girl asked, meeting me halfway. I nodded, a light blush on my cheeks, not sure how she knew my name.

The girl smiled at me.

"I'm Fuyumi. I'm guessing you got lost, right?" She asked, laughing a little when I nodded.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the dining room."

I followed the older girl down the hallway and through a door. Then down another hallway, Turning left, the finally though another door.

The room we entered was pretty bare, like Endeavor's office but less extravagant and more modest. There was a simple kneeling table that was occupied by Todoroki and Endeavor, both in their civilian clothes.

I mimicked Fuyumi and sat, or well, kneeled down at the table. Once seated, the older girl turned to her father, an exasperated expression on her face.

"Dad, couldn't you have told Kogami-chan where the dining room was? The poor girl had no clue where to go!"

I blinked. Did Fuyumi-san just call Endeavor _Dad_? I looked around me, realization sinking in, a feeling of horror left in me.

I prodded Fuyumi to get her attention, speaking the words I desperately hoped weren't true when she turned to face me.

"Um, Fuyumi-san, is this, are we, in Endeavor's house?"

Fuyumi raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You didn't tell her?" She exclaimed, question directed to her, _father_.

"Shouto was supposed to tell her…." Endeavor said, voice trailing off in a way that was so unlike him.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Todoroki, who blinked, face expressionless.

"I forgot." He said, then -

"Kogami-san, you'll be staying here with us during the internship.

I opened my mouth, completely stunned.

"Happy to have you here Kogami-chan!" fuyumi said, clapping her hands together.


	21. The Robbery

I turned over in my bed so that I was face down then turned my head to the side, blinking wearily. I reluctantly pushed myself up and sat myself on the edge of my bed. I stretched my arms and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, yawning.

Still half asleep, I got up and made my way to my door…...only to walk straight into a wall.

I let out a shout of pain and confusion, only just managing to stop myself from falling over. I held my head in my hands as I squatted down, groaning in pain. There was not supposed to be a wall there.

I stood back up and looked around the unfamiliar room, then, it clicked.

The memories of the previous day rushed back and I found myself blushing in embarrassment. I really hoped no one had heard me.

A knock on the door, which was now on the other side of the room, made me jump. Startled I quickly made my way to the door and opened it.

I was met with the sight of a smiling fuyumi holding a pair of clothes in her hands. I stepped to the side to let her in and she placed the clothes on my bed.

"Good morning Kogami-chan, are you alright? I heard a yell." The girl asked, causing me to flush again. I nodded, averting my eyes and the girl laughed, patting me on the shoulder as she made her way out of the room.

"You can wear those clothes to breakfast. Do you remember where we eat?" Fuyumi asked, I nodded and shut the door behind her, walking over to my bed to look at the clothes she'd left. There was a simple baby blue blouse and a navy blue skirt, along with some socks and a pair of panties - brand new.

The clothes were a little big, but they were wearable. Since Todoroki had forgotten to tell me I'd be staying here, I didn't have anything but the spare outfit I'd worn yesterday. This meant that I didn't have a brush.

Using the bathroom mirror I tried my best to finger comb the tangles that had formed overnight out of my hair and then braid it. The results were, not the best. In fact it looked kind of wonky.

I sighed in defeat and undid the braid, if it could be called that, and put my hair in a simple ponytail. Now presentable, I made my way to the dining room where we had eaten the night before.

When I entered the dining room only Fuyumi and Endeavor were present. I averted my eyes from them and silently sat down at the table, absentmindedly fiddling with my sleeve.

The sound of the door opening once more brought my attention to Todoroki. He nodded at us and sat down. We waited in silence for our food to be delivered and then silently ate it when it did. The only sounds were the chopsticks scraping the pate. It was very different from what breakfast was usually like for me. Umiko was so lively and she'd chat all through the meal, cracking jokes and teasing. There was never a dull moment. Here at the Todoroki household, I could tell there wasn't much of that closeness that my family had. They obviously had some problems, but it really wasn't any of my business.

Finished my meal, I placed my chopsticks on the table and folded my hand in my lap, waiting for everyone else to finish.

"Kogami-chan, would you mind coming with me for a second?" Fuyumi asked standing up. I nodded and stood up as well, following her out of the room, down another hallway, and then into another room. Judging by the appearance and photographs, it was Fuyumi's bedroom.

"Uh, Fuyumi-san, what….?" I asked, not sure why the older girl had brought me there. Fuyumi sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the spot beside her, urging me to sit next to her.

"Misaki-chan, can I call you that?" She asked, pausing. I nodded and she continued.

"I was hoping you could do me a favour." I tilted my head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could I possibly do for her?

"See, Shouto can be a little, well, awkward. I'm worried that he's having a hard time befriending people at school." Fuyumi started, wringing her hands.

"You seem like a nice girl, so I was wondering if you could be friends with him, and maybe give me updates on how he's doing."

I opened and closed my mouth, unsure on how to respond. How was I supposed to tell her I had a major grudge against her brother, that becoming his friend was the last thing I wanted to do?

In the end I agreed to keep tabs on Todoroki, _to become friends with him_ , and we exchanged numbers. She walked me back to my room so I could grab my costume and then led me to the front door where Endeavor and Todoroki were waiting.

We drove back to Endavor's agency and got changed into our costumes. Then, we started patrol. That's when things got interesting.

AS we were walking, Endeavor's earpiece went off and he answered the call he was getting. After a few seconds he thanked the caller and turned to Todoroki and I.

"There's an ongoing bank robbery 2 blocks from here. Let's go."

My eyes lit up in excitement at the hero's words and I swiftly followed him as he started to run toward where the robbery was taking place.

A fight, a real fight with real villains! USJ didn't count. Glancing at Todoroki I could tell he was also looking forward to the action as well.

Civilians quickly got out of our way as we ran by them. Some took out their phones to take pictures of us as we ran by. The closer we got to the bank, the more people there were. I guess they all wanted a look at the action. They always do.

The bank finally came into view and we were flagged down by a police officer.

"Endeavor! Thank goodness you're here!" The officer exclaimed, eyes momentarily stopping on Todoroki and I.

"There seems to be 11 hostages inside with 5 armed assailants. We suspect one of the villains has a quirk that allows them to walk through walls due to the surveillance we have. One of them is Shibata Morio, a repeated offender. His quirk allows him to suck the physical power from those he touches, so be careful." The officer explained, reading from a tablet.

"I always am." Endeavor growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Shouto, Kogami. You focus on getting the hostages out. I'll deal with the villains."

Todoroki and I nodded. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed to not be fighting, but I knew getting the civilians out was important too.

"Alright. Let's go." Endeavor siad, racing towards the building, but not entering it. Todoroki and I headed around back and entered through a back door.

The robbers were completely distracted by Endeavor, so there was only one guy with the hostages.

The civilians were tied up and sitting behind the huge desk the workers usually stood. They all looked exhausted, some were even asleep. That guy, Shibata Morio, had obviously used his quirk on them. It was a smart move. He gets more power and tires out the hostages so the heros would have a harder time getting them to safety.

Todoroki and I stopped looking around the corner we were hiding behind.

"Ok, I think you should freeze the guy keeping watch so he can't stop us, are you able to freeze his mouth over so he can't call for help?" I asked as an afterthought, causing the boy opposite me to shrug.

"I can try."

I nodded and moved out of the way so Todoroki would have a clear shot at the guy, and the next thing I knew he was frozen to the ground giving off muffled shouts.

I hesitantly squeezed Todoroki's shoulder as a good job and hurried over to the hostages and untied them. Soon enough the men and women were standing up and waking those who were asleep.

Todoroki and I lead them outside the bank using the same back door we used to get in. Once we alertected the police and Endeavor that the hostages were safe, the situation was taken care of fairly quickly.

As Endeavor gave a statement to the press I noticed someone trying to get Todoroki and my attention. It was a woman. She was wearing the bank's uniform so she was most likely one of the hostages we saved.

"Um, Thank you both very much for saving us, I'm sure you'll both become great heros!" The woman said. Bowing to oth Todoroki and I before rushing off.

It was unexpected. Her thanks. Never before had anyone thanked me like that. A small smile appeared on my face.

That was something I could get used to.


	22. Hosu City

Not long after the bank incident, Endeavor took us back to the agency and did a little lesson on the best way to use flames without them being fatal. It was a lesson I thoroughly enjoyed, though I can't say the same for Todoroki. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere than where he was.

It sort of surprised me, how careful he had to be. Endeavor got a lot of bad rep since he was so intimidating, but there was a lot he constantly had to think about during a fight so he wouldn't accidentally fatally injure an opponent. It was impressive.

He taught me an exercise that would help me control the heat of my flames. It was actually rather simple. I'd get a candle and meditate with it, I'd activate my quirk and "Fire It Up" then touch the tips of my hair to the flame. I'd then try and control the temperature with my breathing. It was clear that Endeavor had actually taken time to try and find ways for me to improve.

We breaked for lunch, a simple sandwich and drink of choice, then Endeavor announced that we'd be taking a train to Hosu City along with some of his sidekicks. Apparently we were hunting the Hero Killer.

Endeavor had recognized a pattern with Stain. He always killed 4 times per city, Hosu would be no different.

I tried to calm myself on our way to Hosu. I told myself that Tamiko was probably long gone by now and that there was nothing to worry about. Endeavor wouldn't be taking me there if he has confidence in my safety. But still, the fear that my little sister would show up was immense.

It was kind of pathetic if you thought about it. Being afraid of your little sister. It wa stupid, yet…..

She was terrifying. Ever since we were children she scared me. I'd always dred it when we'd spar. The fear only got worse when she accidently stabbed me when we were seven. Luckily I was able to get my hand in front of my face or else she probably would have taken an eye out. She was sorry, so sorry she actually burst into tears. I knew she hadn't meant to, but still. She was a vicious, wild animal. She was ruthless and relished in pain. If she was somehow able to get her hands on me now…!

"Kogami-san, are you alright?"

I gasped a little and turned to Todoroki who had his hand on my shoulder, an expression of concern on his face.

"I, uh, yeah. Thanks" I said with a smile, grateful to be taken out of that trance.

I'd be fine. There was absolutely nothing to worry about

There was a hell of a lot to worry about.

We'd arrived in Hosu with no incident. But not too long after we'd arrived, disaster struck.

It seemed that there were more of that, (What did that hand guy call it? A Nomu?), thing that All Might fought at the USJ. There were at least 3 of them, one of them had wings! And if that wasn't bad enough, Todoroki had disappeared. I guess one good thing about the situation was that Endeavor was there. Well, that and Tamiko hadn't showed up. So that's two things. Yay.

I was quickly told to stay out of the battle and to focus on helping civilians evectaulet. Normally I'd be disappointed to not be a part of the action, but after seeing the Nomu at the USJ I wasn't too keen on facing it's brothers.

So I accepted my task gratfuling and imditly went to work helping civilians.

I was in an apartment building when I heard it.

A scream. But it wasn't a scream of pure terror from what was happening outside. The one who screamed, a woman I think, had screeched, "No, stay away!"

I sped towards where the scream had come from, not sure what I'd find. I didn't think it was a Nomu, I wasn't exactly close to where the fight was happening and I doubt Endeavor would have let one get away.

I was close to where the woman was, but the screams had stopped. I bit my lip in fear of what could have happened, for the woman to stop screaming. I was afraid I might be too late.

I focused on my hearing, praying that I'd hear something, and lo and behold, the sound of glass breaking filled my ears. I barged into the apartment it came from, grateful that the door was unlocked. Once I crossed the threshold I froze in horror at what I saw.

There was a man, he looked to be in his thirties, around 6 foot. He was breathing heavily, sweat staining the business suit he wore. But sweat wasn't the only thing on the suit.

My hands shook as I focused on the women whose screams I had followed. I gagged at the sight, the urge to vomit immense.

The woman was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. Her expression showed that of pain and terror. There were so many stab marks. With how many there were, the man had obviously continued stabbing even after the women died.

I looked back at the man, unsure of what to do.

He was looking at me in horror. He could tell I was some kind of hero from my costume, he knew he was in trouble. So he did something desperate.

The man gave out a yell, eyes scared but determined, and ran at me brandishing the knife in his hand.

Shocked at his sudden movement I stumbled back, tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground. Reaching me the man straddled my legs and pinned hands up over my head.

"I-I don't want to do this, really I don't." The man stammered.

"But you saw and I can't go to jail, it'd ruin me!"

I struggled under the man's hold, tears forming in my eyes. I was going to die, oh my god he was going to kill me!

I screamed, eyes blown wide, as he plunged the knife covered in the other women's blood into my stomach, tears running freely now.

The man raised the knife again, preparing to stab me again.

"Damn you Hero!" He yelled

Hero. Hero. **Hero**.

My eyes widened as the knife came closer to piercing my flesh again, I shot my hair out and stopped his arm from moving and making him drop the knife.

"W-what - !" The man exclaimed. Squeezing my eyes shut with concentration, I used my hair to remove his other hand from pinning me and I pushed him off me. I grabbed the knife from the floor and threw it to the side. Finally, I punched him in the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then a sob, my hand covering my bleeding stab wound.

Slowly, so not to jar my injury, I got some bandages out of my med pack and wrapped them around my middle. It wasn't perfect, actually it was pretty bad, but it gave the wound pressure and would work for the time being.

Now bandaged up, Shut my eyes in embarrassment, my face Turning red.

I'd forgotten I was a hero.

"Ughhhh!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. I was so embarrassed I could die! What kind of hero forgets about their quirk? Forgets their a hero!

Well at least no one was there to witness my, lapse in judgment.

I looked down at the man who attacked me, thinking about what I should do. It'd be a bad idea to leave him. He might wake up and make a run for it. I needed to make sure he was charged. I owed the woman that much.

Speaking of the woman, I glanced down at her once again. I probably shouldn't leave her like this….

I ventured deeper into the apartment and found what I was pretty sure was the women's bedroom. I took the sheet off the bed and carried it back to the woman and covered her body with it.

Satisfied with my work I activated my quirk once more and lifted the unconscious man up onto my back. I grunted at the additional weight and slowly made my way out of the apartment, looking back at the sheet covered woman before memorizing the room number so the police could come and get the body.

Slowly but surely I made my way to the nearest police station which thankfully wasn't too far away. When I entered it was chaos. Phones ringing, papers flying, people running all over the place.

"Hey, you're a hero student right? Didn't your mentor tell you not to bring civilians to the police!" An old man with glasses and greying hair came up to me, his annoyance quite clear.

"Oh, uh, this isn't a civilian." I said, gritting my tech in pain. I looked down at my bandage and saw that I'd bleed through it. Seeing this I let the man I was carrying fall to the floor and took out a second bandage, my last one, and began to take the first one.

"H-hey! You can't just drop him like that! Aren't you supposed to be a hero?!" The police officer asked, looking over the man for injuries.

After reapplying I turned to the officer.

"Um, I don't know if there's some sort of protocol I need to follow here but, uh, this guys a murder." I said bluntly, watching as the policeman spluttered.

"W-what!?"

"You should find the body in room 327 in the apartment complex a block from here." I said before promptly leaving the station. I still had people to save.

I got 4 more people out of harm's way before the battle ended and I met up with Endeavor and Todoroki. Though I was surprised to see Midoriya and Iida as well. Even more so to find out that they beat the Hero Killer.

But that was something to worry about later. I had a stab wound to take care of.


	23. Midoriya

**As a warning, for those who really like Deku stop reading now, there will be Midoriya bashing in this chapter and from now on. It is mild but iit is there.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy**

* * *

All in all, the internship was pretty sucky. Though I think it had more to do with the fact that I spent most of it in the hospital.

Following what was an attack by the league of villains, there were a lot of people injured, they took priority. So for the majority of the week I was healing up.

But it wasn't like nothing was going on.

I was sharing a room with Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida. They were there not because they were hurt by the Nomus, no. That would be too simple. They got hurt taking down the Hero Killer, Stain.

During our stay the police and their mentors chewed them out. Sure they took down the Hero Killer, but it was against the law to freely use our quirk without a license. Which is exactly what they did.

In the end, so they wouldn't get reprimanded, the people were told that Endeavor was the one who took Stain out.

I was also gifted a visit by the local authorities. They thanked me for bringing the man in and told me his name was Hirato Kusuke. The woman he killed was his wife, Nobume. Apparently she'd been cheating on him. He found out and just snapped. Maybe he thought he could get away during the chaos. He probably would have if I hadn't been there.

But what really got me was Endeavor telling me I did a good job, that I'd shown him that he didn't make a mistake choosing me for his internship.

Once we were all released from the hospital we all returned to our internships which, at least for Todoroki and I, finished with nothing noteworthy to mention.

After giving Fuyumi her clothes back, I was driven to the station and was on my way home. While staying at the Todoroki's had been enjoyable, I was looking forward to seeing Umiko and Toshi again.

Though I wasn't looking forward to the babying that was sure to come. I knew Umiko must have been contacted about my injury, and I was sure she'd treat me like I'd break any second. While it was nice to know how much she cared, it could get really annoying.

Sure enough, the moment I entered the house Umiko was on me. She didn't even give me a chance to say hello.

"Oh Misa! Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?" Umiko exclaimed, holding my face in her hands, a worried expression on her face.

Placing my hands on hers I said, "I'm fine Umiko, really."

"Are you sure, really sure? Cause I can drive you to the hospital right now if you need me to. Just say the word and we'll go."

"Umiko, I'm fine. I promise"

Umiko let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. Go put your stuff away and meet me in the kitchen, we're going to have a feast! Grab Toshi while you're at it ok?" The older woman exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

I giggled, nodded and headed up to my room. I put my stuff away and changed out of my uniform into something more comfortable, then I stopped by Toshi's room.

Toshi's door was open. I could see her lying down on her bed reading a book. I knocked lightly on her door and she looked up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey," Toshi smiled warmly at me. It was amazing how much our relationship had changed over the past year.

"Mom told me what happened, are you ok?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"No, I'm alright. The hospital healed me up."

"That's good, though I imagine Mom is giving you a hard time?" Toshi asked, a touch of humor in her voice.

I laughed.

"Yeah. Speaking of Umi, she needs both of us downstairs, in her words, we're going to have a feast."

Toshi nodded and got up. Knowing the older girl would be right behind me I headed downstairs in a good mood. Well, at least until Umiko refused to let me anywhere near the stove or knives.

Babying, I swear.

We were back at school on monday. I'd gotten there early, as usual, and was chatting with Yaoyorozu, or Yaomomo. What was odd was that Bakugou wasn't there. I'd gotten so used to seeing him there in the morning it was a little odd.

As the time passed, more and more of my classmates piled in. I greeted my friends, well, all but Kirishima. I still wasn't over the sports festival. We talked about our internships and told them about the murderer I caught. Kaminari was a little too impressed, it was kind of funny. Then, I mentioned I was staying at the Todoroki household and, well, for the lack of better words, Mina freaked.

She let out a gasp, then a gleeful smile split across her grabbed my hand and immediately dragged me to where most of the other girls were. Not expecting the sudden movement, I almost fell over my own feet as I was dragged. I sent a pleading look to Sero and Kaminari, hoping the too would help me out. But they were too preoccupied with Bakugou who had just arrived. And, well, I couldn't blame them. Seeing the boy I couldn't help but laugh at his hair.

It was, God, it looked like it was glued to his head. It was ridiculous. Even more amusing, at the same time he let off two tiny explosions in anger, his hair just went back to normal.

"Don't think I don't see you laughn' too Braids!" The boy exclaimed, causing me to try and stifle my laughter with my hand.

"No way!"

Hagekures' voice then caught my attention and I turned away from Bakugou and the little group Mina had dragged me to.

"Way! Misaki told me herself, right?" Mina said, directing the group's attention to me.

I blinked, all my humour from Bakugou's hair gone as I looked around in confusion.

"W-what?"

"You were staying with Todoroki during the internship, right?" Mina elaborated, dark eyes seeming to glimmer at me.

"Uh, yeah?" That's what she meant? What was the big deal about that?

I was at a loss for words as Hagekure and Mina squealed, even Jirou looked interested.

"What was it like, Staying with him?" The invisible girl exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee.

"His sister was nice." I said, shrugging. I wasn't really sure what they wanted to hear.

"What, no that doesn't matter! Tell us what he was like at home!" Mina giggle, a light blush on her cheeks.

I blinked.

"Well, I was only there for a few days. I actually spent more time in the hospital than at his house. But while I was there, I guess he…..wore a lot of turtlenecks?" I watched as both Mina and Hagekure squealed. I didn't really understand why they were so excited about that information. I guess Todoroki's pretty attractive, but he kind of seems like an idiot. At least socially.

Checking my phone I saw class was going to start soon. I broke away from the group and headed to my desk. Not long after everyone was sitting and Aizawa entered. We stood, bowed, and took roll call.

"Welcome back from your internships. But don't think you can afford to relax. End of term test is right around the corner."

Some of the class, Mina and Kaminari to be exact, groaned at this. They were obviously not looking forward to studying.

In terms of rankings, I was 11. I tended to get really anxious with tests, but I was pretty confident I'd pass the exams. I had Toshi helping me with my studying, and she was really smart.

Mina and Kaminari on the other hand, they were right at the bottom. I'd considered asking them if they wanted Toshi to help them as well but it looked like Yaomomo had been appointed to that role. Kirishima seemed to be studying with Bakugou. Probably not something I'd want to do, but whatever.

Aizawa cleared his throat to get the classes attention and sighed.

"Since you're all in the hero course there will be practical exams you'll have to pass as along with your written ones." He announced, causing the class to break into whispers, wondering what the practicals would consist of.

"This year we will also be having a week long training camp, but-" Aizawa was cut off by the yells of surprise and celebration coming from the class. While I kept quiet, I was just as excited.

"Everybody quiet down, Sensei isn't done talking!" Iida shouted, earning a nod of thanks from our teacher.

"Those who fail either of their exams with have to take supplementary exams instead of going to the camp."

….And there went everyone's mood. It was actually kind of funny. Before people were cheering, smiles on their faces. But now some of them looked like they'd just been told their pet died.

As Aizawa's forbording news sunk in, All Might entered the classroom and told us to go get changed into our hero costumes and meet him in field Gamma.

At this most of the classes moods went back to normal and we all filed out of the classroom.

Once everyone was changed and in field Gamma, All Might explained what we'd be doing. He told us he'd split us into groups of 5. One by one the groups would have the race across field Gamma to get to a certain point.

The first group consisted of Sero, Mina, Iida, Ojiro, and Midoriya. I overheard my classmates discussing who'd come on top, most of them immediately thinking that Midoriya would lose due to the fact that the drawback of his quirk was his bones breaking. I….wasn't so sure.

In the aftermath of Stain, I'd noticed that Midoriya didn't have any broken bones. At first I thought he just hadn't used his quirk, but the police reprimanded all three of them for using their quirks illegally. It was just a guess, but I thought that Midoriya had figured out a way to use his quirk without breaking all his bones.

And it seemed, once they were given the signal to start, that I was right. Midoriya was using his quirk without injuring himself. But that wasn't what I was focusing on.

Midoriya was using Bakugou's moves.

I was, well, shocked. I couldn't believe Midoriya would do that. He seemed like a nice kid, he'd been really pleasant during our stay at the hospital. But right now he was stealing the moves Bakugou must have spent years developing.

Hell, I was even considering forming a friendship with him, even though he was really close with Uraraka. But now…..

I was just disappointed.


	24. Heart To Hearts

I was in the third group, along with Mineta, Tsuyu, Shouji, and Aoyama. Tsuyu came in first, followed by Shouji, myself, Mineta, then Aoyama.

The last group went and we changed back into our uniforms. As we were walking back to class, I heard Kirishima call out to me. I was faced with a choice. I could wait for him and let him most likely ruin my day, or I could ignore him and have our friends question me.

"Yeah?"

I diced the latter would be much worse.

"Do you think we could talk at lunch?" Kirishima asked once he caught up to me, avoiding my eyes.

I gave a curt nod and sped up so we wouldn't be walking together.

All throughout the rest of our classes I kept thinking about what Kirishima wanted to talk about. It obviously had something to do with the conversation we had about Uraraka at the sports festival.

" _You shouldn't hate Uraraka, she's really nice. Maybe she just forgot what she said to you._ "

I felt an anger bubble inside me at the memory and at the gravity wielding girl. Rationally I knew that she hadn't actually done anything, but I needed to put the blame on someone, so I chose her.

Suddenly, fear replaced my anger as a terrible thought came to mind. What if Kirishima wanted to tell me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore, just because I disliked Uraraka. He was my first friend here, I didn't actually want to lose him. I'd thought that if I'd given him enough time he'd apologise, but would if he didn't What if he cuts me off. If that happens I'll lose everything. He's the one who introduced me to Mina, Kaminari, and Sero. If we weren't friends anymore I couldn't be friends with them either.

I nervously picked at my nail polish and barely paid attention for the remainder of our classes. Come lunch I'd completely over though everything. I'd even made up a scenario that Aizawa would be there with Kirishima and he'd tell me that because I didn't like Uraraka I was expelled. That obviously was not going to happen, but I was so worried that my mind went there.

"Hey, I brought my own lunch today, want to eat outside?" I jumped a little in my seat, I hadn't even heard Kirishima approaching. But there he was,standing with a bright red bento in hand.

I nodded and got up, getting my own bento out of my bag, and followed the red haired boy out of the classroom. We walked in silence, and while I'd usually appreciate that,it was just adding to my nerves.

I chewed my lip as we exited the school and found a spot to eat. It was on the grass under a pair of trees. It was nice, peaceful. The exact opposite of how I was feeling.

I watched as Kirishima dug into his food with gusto, all the while not touching my own. Then, I just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Please don't stop being my friend!" I blurted out. Not expecting it, Kirishima jumped a little and dropped the rice ball he was eating.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Here, have mine." I apologized, bowing my head and holding out my own lunch. Tears were begging to form in my eyes.

"Uh, no. That's alright. I have another." Kirishima said, showing me his other rice ball.

"And, what do you mean? Why would I stop being your friend?" He asked.

"You don't want to be my friend cause I don't like Uraraka and _everyone_ likes Uraraka cause she's so nice, so you think I'm a bitch!" I wailed, tears flowing freely and my lunch, thankfully still close, fell to the ground as I moved my arms around to make a point.

"Woah what? You are not a, that _word_ Misaki! What are you talking about?" Kirishima exclaimed, grabbing my arms to stop them from moving.

"I didn't ask you here to tell you I didn't want to be friends, I asked you here so I could apologize!"

My eyes widened.

"R-really?" I asked, shiffiling.

"Yeah. But where'd you get the idea that I didn't want to be friends with you?" He asked, sitting back and letting go of my arms.

Blushing, I wiped my eyes and explained how I'd been thinking about what he wanted to talk to me about and that I'd kept going over the worst case scenarios. Hearing this Kirishima burst into laughter, soon after followed by my own.

We finished eating. I pressured Kirishima into having some of my food. Any assurances that he had his own and That he was fine died as soon as Umi's food touched his tongue and he graciously accepted it.

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as we walked back to class. I felt better than I had in weeks. Though I would have liked to discuss Midoriya, we had just made up and I really didn't want another fight. So, I'd keep my new found dislike of the green haired boy to myself.

As we entered the classroom Kaminari waved us over to where he, Mina, Midoriya and Sero were sitting. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Hey where were you guys at lunch?" Kaminari asked, sitting on his hands.

"We ate outside, it was so nice out!" The red head replied. I was grateful he'd kept our little fight to himself. I wasn't sure how the others would have reacted if they knew.

"Oh cool! Midoriya was just telling us that the practical will probably be like the entrance exam. Just fighting robots!" Kaminari said, relief shown clearly on his face.

I shared that relief. Since it was most likely just fighting robots again I'd be able to focus more on my studying for the written exams, since for me that was more of a problem.

"Really? How'd you find out?" Kirishima asked. This I was interested in. Depending on where he heard it, the information could be totally bogus.

"Monma and Kendo Told me." He said,

Monma and Kendo? Who the hell were they?

Lucky for me, Kirishima noticed my confusion.

"Thier from 1B, Monma was the guy with the copy quirk and Kendo's their class rep."

I nodded, remembering the boy from the cavalry battle. While I wouldn't put it past him to lie about the practical, since their class rep said so too it was probably true.

I drifted away from the conversting group and got ready for our next class. I'd need to ask someone for our morning class notes, since I was so distracted by Kirishima I'd barely taken any. As I flipped through my notebook I noticed how stiff Bakugou looked, sitting at his desk. He looked….tense.

He'd been incredibly irritable since our first class, more than usual, and I was pretty sure I knew why.

At that moment I decided I'd approve Bakugou after class. Though as the time passed and the end of the day approved I felt my nerves acting up. But as intimidating as the blonde was, I knew he probably needed to know that someone was on his side, even if he'd never admit it.

So after we were dismissed and everyone packed up their stuff, I steeled my nerves and hurried to catch Bakugou before he left the school since I didn't really want to talk to him in front of our classmates.

"Bakugou!" I called out, making the boy stop and look at me, just a little ways down the hallway.

"You need something Braids?" He growled as I caught up to him.

"Ah, yeah. Sort of." I mumbled, averting my eyes. I was having second thoughts. So, the only logical thing to do was to take a deep breath and jump in.

"Walk with me." I said, grabbing hold of his arm. I started walking, pretty much dragging the other boy by his arm, much to his distaste.

"What the fuck Braids!?" He exclaimed, wrenching his arm out of my grasp. I sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Just. Come on. _Please_."

He 'Tch'd' but he followed me as I started to walk once more.

I waited till we were outside and relatively alone before I said anything. This wasn't a conversation I wanted people to overhear. But, in the end I chickened out and delayed it further.

"Do you want to get something to eat? There's this really good bakery not too far from here." I said, glancing at the boy beside me.

"No, I don't. Unlike you I actually have stuff to do so-"

"They have a super spicy curry bun, Like, _extremely_ spicy." I said, cutting Bakugou off. I'd noticed that Bakugou seemed to really like spicy food. His lunch, homemade, was always spicy in some way, shape, or form.

And it seemed that the promise of a super spicy curry bun had worked as a sort of brie, seeing as Bakugou haven't yelled at me for interrupting him. In fact, he looked interested.

"How spicy?" He asked, eyes squinted at me.

"So spicy that they my sister, who's not usually able to taste the heat of the spice, said it was spicy." I said, smirking. Because of Toshi's quirk she wasn't really able to taste spicy food unless it was outrageously spicy. In fact the owner of the bakery, Chisaku-san, made the curry buns especially for Toshi. She was friends with Umiko, and after hearing Toshi couldn't really taste spiciness, she'd made it her mission to make something that Toshi would find spicy.

"I'm not paying." Bakugou staed, crossed his arms over his chest, scowled on his face.

My face lit up and I nodded. The bakery wasn't too far away, 10 minutes at most. It was small and not super well known, but it had a bunch of regulars.

The bell above the door rang as we entered the shop, the smell of freshly baked bread filled our nostrils. There was a woman behind the counter. She was tall and thin, short light brown hair and a uniform with the bakery's name on the breast. She was Chisaku Reiko.

"Ah! Misaki-chan! I haven't seen you forever! How's Umi, and Toshi? I heard you got into U.A, great job!" Chisaku always had a lot to say. With her in the room there was never a moment of silence. She stepped out from behind the counter to give me a hug. Once he pulled away she fussed over my uniform and hair.

"It's great to see you Chisaku-san, both Umi and Toshi and doing great, and thank you." I said, a small blush on my cheeks as I answered all the older woman's questions.

Then, Chisaku's eyes landed on Bakugou, who before then had gone unnoticed.

"Oh! How rude of me. Hi, I'm Chisaku Reiko, the owner." She said, smiling at the boy. I glanced to the side to seea look of what could only be confusion on the blondes face. I stifled a laugh as Chisaku turned away from us and Bakugou's face quickly went from confusion to anger at my laughing.

"Now what do you two want? It's on the house." Chisaku said as she headed to where the bread was.

"What? No, that's fine Chisaku-san. We can pay." I protested.

"No way! It's tradition now! I gave Toshi and her first boyfriend bread on the house, I'm sure as hell going to do that for you two lovebirds as well!"

I blinked. _Lovebirds? Boyfriend?!_

I felt my face heat up, a brilliant blush on my face.

"W-what! Bakugou's not, we're not, Chisau-san it's not l-like _that_ -we're just friends!" I spluttered, making wild hand gestures. This was the most embarrassing thing _ever_!

"Oh! I'm sorry, my mistake, I just assumed!" Chiasku giggled, hand covering her mouth.

"Bakugou-san was it? Misaki-chan won't be able to form correct sentences for a little while so why don't you tell me what you two want and I'll go get it, ok?" The older woman said, giving him a warm smile.

"Two spicy curry buns, I guess." The blonde said, giving a shrug.

Chisaku gave a thumbs up and headed over to a stand near the back of the shop and got two spicy curry buns.

"There you go, no need to pay. Think of it as an apology for the misunderstanding." Chisaku put the buns in a bag and handed them to Bakugou who nodded in thanks.

She gave us a little wave as we exited the store, or well, Bakugou dragged me out.

"Pull yourself together idiot. How the hell do you expect to become a hero if you can't function after a simple comment like that?" Bakugou snarled at me.

Blush going down, I grabbed one for the buns and ripped the packaging open, taking a bite.

"Shut up." I said, voice muffled as I chewed.

We walked to a nearby park to eat, both of us sitting on a pair of swings, and soon the buns were gone.

"How the hell did I not know these existed!?" Bakugou exclaimed. I giggled, he'd obviously _really_ enjoyed it.

"The bakery's not that well known, plus the spicy curry buns are relatively new." I explained, crumpling up the packaging into a ball and throwing it at a trash can a few feet away.

"Yes!" I cheered as the ball of garbage made it into the trash can.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something. So what is it?"

I froze.

I looked at the boy beside me.

"I completely forgot." I said, disbelief in my voice. Bakugou snorted in laughter.

"Are you serious, what kind of idiot are you?" He asked, laughter in his voice. I pouted.

"I wanted to tell you that I thought what Midoriya did in foundation hero studies was really crummy." I said plainly, leaning back on the swing.

"What?" Bakugou said, surprise evident in his voice. Like he couldn't possibly believe anyone would take his side.

"I mean, he totally stole your moves right? You know, before I didn't really know what to think of him, I thought he seemed nice, but what he did was really terrible. Added with the fact that no one said anything? I don't know…" I trailed off, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Is that all?" Bakugou asked. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag up off the ground.

"Yeah, pretty much. I guess I just wanted you to know someone was on your side, or something." I said,

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I smiled and waved before turning around and walking away from the blonde and towards the station.

I had some studying to do.


	25. Practicals

Thinking that the practical exam would be easy was my first mistake.

From what Midoriya had said, I thought we'd just be fighting robots, just like the entrance exam. I assumed I wouldn't have too much difficulty so I spent most of my time studying for the written tests. Not that studying didn't pay off. I knew the content on the exams, so I was pretty sure I'd done well.

My second mistake was relaxing before the practicals.

On the day of our physical test, I wasn't mentally prepared for such a surprise.

We'd all gotten in our hero costumes and were waiting by the viewing room.

Aizawa was waiting for us. Then, the principal - who for some reason was hiding in our teachers scarf - jumped out in front of us, giving me, and some of my classmates, one hell of a scare.

The princable, Nezu, started to explain the exam. As I took in the words he was saying, anxiety steadily rose inside me.

We wouldn't be fighting robots. We'd be fighting the _teachers_.

I barely registered my classmates' sounds of surprise. My breath was speeding up and vision began to tunnel. I was crashing. Then,

Someone roughly bumped into my arm, almost making me fall forward, bringing me out of my head.

The culprit, my _Hero_ , turned out to be Bakugou who was now standing beside me, not saying a word and purposely looking away from me.

I blushed a little and smiled. Standing on my tippy toes, I whispered into his ear,

"Thank you."

He flinched as my breath tickled his ear, turning his head to glare at me, but I was already focused back on our teacher, hoping I hadn't missed anything too important.

"The teams have already been decided, and you can't change them so don't bother asking." He said, taking out a little remote, a screen appeared, a list of names on it.

"Here are the pairs along with what teacher you are up against."

I scanned the list for my name, hoping I had a good partner, and saw it along side Jirou. I sighed in relief. I got along pretty well with Jirou, though I wasn't sure how well our quirks would go together. I then looked at who we'd be fighting and felt my relief disappear. Of all the teachers at U.A, this one was by far my least favorite.

We'd be fighting Present Mic.

Of all the possible opponents we'd gotten him.

Now see, I didn't really have anything against the guy. He was a great hero and a nice guy, but his quirk, his quirk I just couldn't handle. He was just _so loud_. I always dreaded his lessons because without fail, I'd always have a wicked headache afterwards.

With Present Mics Quirk we wouldn't be able to get close to him without our eardrums exploding. If he stood near the exit, which he'd probably do, we wouldn't even be able to get out.

Everyone began to break up into their pairs to head to their arenas. I locked eyes with Jirou and headed over to her, wishing Bakugou good luck as I left. He'd need it, not only was he paired up with Midoriya, he was up against All Might.

Jirou was, interesting. She was nice, funny two. Always teasing Kaminari. But for whatever reason I felt like I knew her. I don't know why, but she just seemed familiar. But this wasn't the time to try and figure that out.

Present Mic hurded us up and onto the bus that would take us to where we'd be fighting. It wasn't a long ride, maybe 10 minutes at most. When we arrived we saw that the arena we'd be in was a forest.

We got off the bus and Present Mic explained that there were two ways to pass the exam. One was to handcuff him. We each got one of them. The second way, and most likely the one we would choose, was to simply get out of the arena.

We entered near the back of the arena, we had 5 minutes before Present Mic entered the forest. We need to come up with a plan, quickly.

"You have any ideas?" The girl asked once we were inside.

"Maybe if we were able to lure him away from the gate, since that's probably where he'll be, one of us might be able to get out. _Maybe_." I said, biting my thumbnail.

"That might work, I mean, it's not likely we'll be able to get close enough to handcuff him." Jirou said, twirling her earlobe around her finger.

"I think you should do the luring Misaki. You're able to do long range, that and my quirk won't have much of an effect anyways." She suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"But there's still the matter of actually luring him away….." I said, triling off.

I looked around me, for anything that might help us. Then, it hit me. I turned to the girl beside me and said,

"I'm going to start a forest fire."

Jirou whipped her head around to look at me, her confusion apparent on her face.

"What do you mean your starting a forest fire!?" She exclaimed.

"A fire's a pretty good distraction, don't you think?" I smirked.

I watched as she realized what I was saying.

"Misaki, that's brilliant!"

I blushed slightly at the praise and told Jirou to start heading towards the entrance. I headed in the opposite direction.

We knew our time was up once we heard Present Mic's screeching.

The moment that ear splitting noise appeared, I removed a lighter from my pocket and made the little flame appear. Then I brought it to my hair, which exploded in flames. I snapped the lighter shut and shot my hair out towards the surrounding trees and bushes, lighting them on fire.

I kept this up as I walked around aimlessly and eventually I heard Present Mic's ' _Yeahhh_ ' turn into something else.

"Oh my God! _Fire_!"

I smirked, so far so good. I turned and began to run, I needed to get as much distance from Present Mic as was possible.

I didn't get very far. I'd only been running for a few minutes when I'd suddenly felt my ears ring like they'd never before.

I crumpled to the ground and my vision began to blur. I covered my ears with my hands, a poor attempt to lock out the noise.

And then,

Nothing.


	26. Mall Trip

**Light My Heart On Fire: Chapter 25; Mall Trip**

I woke up with the worst headache ever. It felt like my head was splitting in two.

Groggily I sat up in the unfamiliar bed, trying to remember what had happened.

"Ah, you're up. That's good!" A squeaky voice caught my attention and I turned to the speaker.

"Recovery Girl?" I said, surprised by the old woman's presence. Did that mean I was in the infirmary?

"Do you remember what happened Dear?" The woman asked, rummaging around in her desk, eventually pulling out a otoscope.

"Um, sort of. It was the practical exams and Jirou and I were up against Present Mic and - " I paused, remembering what had happened. Present Mic had caught up to me, I'd passed out because of the noise.

"What happened? Did Jirou get out? Did we pass?" I asked, though I thought I might already know the answer.

"Unfortunately not dear."

"Oh….is Jirou ok?" I asked. Looking around the room, I didn't see her.

"She's perfectly fine, only left a few minutes ago. Now, before you can go I'll need to check your ears just to make sure you're ok." Recovery Girl said, holding out the otoscope. I nodded in understanding and the woman quickly checked my ears before giving me the all clear.

After I changed back into my uniform I made my way back to class where Aizawa was giving us more information on the training trip. The training trip Jirou and I wouldn't be going on, _because of me_.

It was my plan that made us fail, my fault. And now everyone else would go to the training trip and learn new things and get stronger, but we'd be behind….

As I entered the classroom I saw Mina waving me over. Reluckinly I made my way over to my friends. Once I got there Mina imditly wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Misaki~! Hang out with me during the break! We'll do so many fun things, it'll be so much better than that stupid training camp!" Mina exclaimed, laying her head down on my shoulder.

 _What_?

"Hey, we better be included! You two aren't the only ones who failed!" Kaminari protested, poking Mina's cheek.

"Wait a second, You guys failed?" I asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yup!" Mina chirped.

"Well, not Bakugou or Sero." Kirishima interjected, causing the boy in question to look from his seat.

"Don't worry Bakugou! We'll make sure to include you in everything else we do this summer!" Kaminari exclaimed, reaching down to ruffle Bakugou's hair.

That ended as well as you'd think. Bakugou yelled and explosions popped from his hands and Kaminari hid behind Kirishima.

They'd all failed.

I giggled as Bakugou fumed, Kirishima playing peacekeeper.

 _They all failed_

Maybe, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Aizawa entered the classroom and we all went to our seats.

"I hate to say that some of you have failed the practical exam. And, as such, everybody's going to the forest lodge." At his words, Kirishima, Satou, Mina, Kaminari, and Jirou shouted in surprise and happiness, some louder than others. I was too stunned to make a sound.

"There were no failing grades for the written exam, but for the practical Satou, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Jirou, Kogami, and Sero all failed."

I tilted my head in confusion, I thought Sero had passed?

"For the exam, we 'Villains' left you a way to win while gauging how you faced the challenges we set for each of you. So, the students who failed are the ones who need it the most." Aizawa explained.

"But, failing grades are failing grades, so you've all earned yourself special remedial lessons. To put it bluntly, they'll be harder than they would have been if you just stayed on campus."

Remedial lessons were to be expected. We _did_ fail after all.

After he was finished talking, Aizawa handed out the lodge guides. Looking through it, I learned that it was a week long boot camp. I'd need Umi to take me shopping, there were a few things I needed.

Then, as if she'd read my mind Hagakure asked me if I wanted to go shopping with the class tomorrow since we had a free day. Elated to be included, I told her I'd ask my mom and get back to her.

That night when I asked Umi and going shopping with the class, she gave me her blessings and some money for the next day. It turned out that Toshiw as also going to the mall, she had a date. This time with a second year in the Hero course.

I texted Hagakure, telling her I was able to go and she told me when and where we'd be meeting up.

The next day Toshi and I were on our way to the mall. Toshi had put my hair in a high ponytail, which felt kind of weird.

We split once we entered the mall, Toshi off to meet her date, and I was off to our designated meeting spot. It seemed most of my classmates were already there. Upon seeing me, Mina gave me a hug and squealed about my ponytail, which of course caught Hagakue's attention who also got very excited about my change in hairstyle.

As we waited for the last people to arrive, we talked about what we were hoping to buy.

Mina and Hagakure both wanted to buy a new swimsuit, even though swimsuits were not on the list to bring, because, in Mina's words, " _You never know_."

Soon enough everyone had arrived and we all split up into different groups, depending on what everyone was looking for. Iida, Shouji, Yaomomo, Jirou and I were all buying new shoes, so we set off to the many shoe stores the mall had.

I'd had the same pair of runners since my first year of middle school, and they were practically falling apart so I really hoped to find a new and affordable pair.

It was a lot of fun. Yaomomo especially seemed to be enjoying herself, which I guess made sense. With her quirk she could make whatever she needed, so she probably didn't have to go shopping often. She was also pretty well off, so I don't think she really had a limit.

We got sidetracked a few times, stopping at a cute clothes store, where I did actually buy some nice hair accessories, Yaomomo treated us with some ice cream, and we stopped at a record store so Jirou could see what new stuff they had.

Unfortunately the fun couldn't last forever. Before we'd actually made it to a shoe store, the mall was closed down with no one allowed to leave. Apparently Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, had shown up and seemingly threatened Midoriya.

Even with no one allowed to leave, the police and Heros didn't find him and everyone was free to go. No one stuck around through, the carefree mood we'd had was gone.

Summer was just around the corner, along with the training camp.


	27. Summer

**Author's Note:** **Ok two things, I decided to make a twitter account for this fic, it's LightMyHeartOn1. Not totally sure what I'll do with it yet, most likely post drawings of Misa I've done, or drawings other people have done.**

 **Speaking of that, we have fanart! I'm literally going to explode. It was drawn by and you can find more of their art on their instagram page.**

 **Here is a link to the art:**

 **/LightMyHeartOn1/status/1242463628223184898**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Summer vacation. Blistering hot and nothing to do.

Toshi was still going out with that second year, so she was usually out of the house. I'd actually been helping out at Chisako's bakery. It was easy and fun work, also good pay.

Surprisingly, I'd actually seen Bakugou a lot during the first few weeks. Apparently he'd become a regular since we'd gone.

I was happy he liked the bakery so much, not to mention he actually acknowledged my presence whenever he saw me. I think we were actually friends, though I doubt he'd ever admit that.

Other than Bakugou I hadn't seen any of my classmates. That is, until I got a text from Mina.

Apparently all the girls were meeting up to go swimming at the UA swimming pool, and MIna was wondering if I Wanted to go.

After asking Umi, who said yes, I responded with my answer. I was happy to hear that we'd be using the UA swimsuits. The only swimsuit I owned was my middle school issued one, and not only was that kind of embarrassing, it also didn't fit super right.

Mina also said that some of them were going to walk together and she asked where I lived so whoever was closest could meet up with me.

I sent her my address and then turned off my phone once she responded with a thumbs up.

I was…...excited.

This was the first time I was invited to a girls thing.

I wanted it to be special.

Putting aside the book I'd been reading before I got the text, I crossed my room to my closet where I took out a decorated box.

Carrying it to my desk, I sat down and opened the box. Inside were numerous bottles of nail polish.

I bit my lip as I scanned my eyes over the little bottles, looking for an appropriate colour to paint my nails for the outing.

Growing impatient, I got back up only to sit down on the ground. I then carefully tipped the box over, the nail polishes falling onto the carpeted ground.

Yeah, it was a lot easier to see them like this.

I started looking once more for a colour, eventually finding one. I chose a pale pink for the base colour, and then a black and gold for designs. Then, I got to work.

Painting my nails was one of the good things I remembered about my mom. My _biological_ mom.

It was our thing, painting nails. She'd get all these cool and pretty colours and she'd show me how to do designs. She'd do my nails and then I'd do hers. I wasn't very good at it so her nails always ended up looking pretty bad.

But she'd never take it off.

She'd keep wearing the nail polish until we decided to do it again or until it chipped off on it's own.

It was one of the few things that I could look back on and I'd know for sure that she loved me. Despite everything else, her crimes, her lies and deception, she loved me.

Painting my nails was one of the few things I wouldn't let Toshi do. I didn't want to muddle the memories of my Mother with my new family.

I'd done a lot of practice so my nails would actually turn out nice, though it still took me awhile. It took me most of that afternoon to finish, but I loved every moment.

By the time I was done, my nails were beautiful.

The doorbell rang around noon the next day.

At the sound, I jumped out of the chair I'd been sitting in and rushed to open the door. Once opened, I was greeted with the faces of my female classmates, well, some of them.

Outside stood Mina, Hagakure, and Jirou.

The moment I opened the door, Mina squealed and launched herself at me.

"Misaki! I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl exclaimed, arms squeezing me around the middle.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived so close? We could have hung out so much!" She said, finally releasing me.

"I didn't know either, I would have loved to hang out." I said, smiling.

"You ready to go?" Jirou asked.

I nodded and slipped my shoes on, my _new_ shoes. Roshi had gone back to the mall with me not long after summer vacation started and I was able to get a new pair.

I called out to Umi, telling her I was leaving and picked up the bag I had ready by the door.

I heard a smash, a swear, and then the sound of hurried footsteps. I suppressed a giggle as Umi exited the kitchen and rushed over to me. Once she reached me she had to bend over and catch her breath.

"Give me, _huff_ , once second, _huff_ , Misa-chan." The woman said holding up a finger. Once her breath was under control she stood up straight and smiled.

"Have fun!"

I heard a giggle behind me as my face went red.

"U-umi. You know you don't have to see me off every time I leave the house, right?" I asked.

"I know, but I like to. Now go! Have lots of fun with your friends!" Umi shooded us out with a smile on her face, waving once more before closing the door.

"Wow. Your mom's a real character, huh?" Jirou said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

I blushed, nodding.

"I know right! She's awesome!" Mina laughed, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"You're so lucky to have a mom like her. I wish my mom was more fun…." Hagakure said wistfully.

"She is pretty great. Though she sometimes gets too involved. My sister, Toshi, has a lot of experience with that."

We chatted all the way to the station and during the train ride.

We met up with Yaomomo, Tsuyu, and Uraraka at the pool changing rooms. They had already gotten the key and swimsuits for everyone. Once we were inside Yaomomo handed out the swimwear and we all started changing.

The school issued swimsuits were, _interesting_. Definitely not what most of us were used to, though Tsuyu seemed to be right in her element. The suits resembled something people would wear to a race. It went down mid thigh and finished in straps. Kind of like a one piece with pants.

Once we were all finished changing, we headed out to the pool,

Where we were met with the sight of the boys.

I was suddenly grateful for the conservitive swimsuits.

"Mina, I thought it was just going to be us girls!" I said, mild panic my my hushed voice.

"It was, crazy coincidence huh?" The pink skinned girl laughed, heading over to greet our friends. I sighed. I doubt Mina would have lied to me about the boys coming, so it must really be a coincidence.

I knew that other than Mineta, none of my male classmates would actually try something so I did my best to relax and have fun. That was why we were there after all.

I joined the girls in the pool and quickly found all my worries leaving me. It was...fun.

Yaomomo had made a beach ball so we could pass it around. Not too long after, I noticed a disturbance where the boys were. Looking over I saw that Kirishima and Bakugou had shown up. I met Kirishima's eyes and waved, the boy giving me a cheery smile in return. While Bakugiu didn't smile, or even wave, he met my eyes and nodded his head, acknowledging my presence.

Right after that I was hit in the head with the ball.

I fell face first into the water, yelping in surprise but not hurt in any way. Removing my head from the water, I laughed, the other girls joining me.

The training camp was next week, hopefully it'd be just as fun.


	28. Training Camp Start!

**Authors Note: So, two things.** **You'd think that with being in quratnet I could get a lot of writing done, right? Wrong.**

 **I write out my chapters on paper then I type them up, it's a system that works for me, but I took my writing books to the dominican with me.**

 **I'm back, but everything I took on the trip is in my garage in plastic bags. I don't even have my toothbrush. I have to use a new one.**

 **So I do not have access to my writing just yet, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up.**

 **Secondly everything from , like notifications and stuff go into my junk mail. I read a lot more on ao3 now, so a lot of the time I forget to check up in my junk folder. For example, today I opened my junk and I had 197 unread emails.**

 **Yeah.**

 **This is half the reason I don't usually respond to reviews. _I don't know I'm getting them._** **The other half is I get flustered since people acually enjoy my story?**

 **Anyways, on another note I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and that you all stay healthy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need? You have sunscreen and your toothbrush and - "

"Umi! It's fine, I have everything."

Today we were heading off to the training camp. Well, I would be if Umi ever let me out the door.

"You're sure? Absolutely sure? You double checked everything?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Triple checked. I'm prepared for anything." I said, giving my adoptive mother a reassuring smile.

"Well, ok. Have a great time sweetie! Umiko said, hugging me tightly before stepping back.

Giving one last wave, I opened the front door and left. Umi ahd kept me later than usual with all her worrying, so instead of arriving early like I usually do, I'd arrive right on time.

All throughout the train ride and through the walk to UA, a smile was present on my face. Before This year I'd have dreaded something like a training camp or a field trip. But now, after UA and with my friends, I was really looking forward to it.

As I crossed through the school gates I saw two buses and two groups of people right outside the school. Once I got closer I could make out the faces of my classmates and those of 1B.

I smiled as Mina called out to me, waving her hands wildly.

"Misaki!" Mina exclaimed, engulfing me in a hug as soon as I got close enough.

"Hey Mina, guys." I said, smiling at the others. Surprisingly Bakugou was actually waiting with them. I would have expected him to be off on his own, but I was glad that he wasn't.

"You're lucky you just got here now. You just missed that Monoma guy." Sero said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Lucky me!" I laughed.

Not too long after I arrived, Iida called for everyone to board onto the bus and sit in our assigned seats.

I was right up front with Mina. Right across from us were Kirishima and Kaminari. Unfortunately both Bakugou and Sero were in the back.

It was fun. We basically weren't doing anything, but it was so enjoyable. We played Shiritori, ate pocky, and talked. I learned that Mina had an older brother who was studying overseas, That Kirishima actually dyed his hair, and that Kaminari was a huge science nerd. I told them the story of how I got the scar on my hand and talked about Toshi's endless stream of boyfriends. It was amazing.

Around an hour later, the bus stopped for what was most likely a break. But, once we got off the bus we saw that there wasn't anything there. In fact, it looked like we'd just stopped in the middle of the road.

As I was about to ask our teacher where we were, the voice of a woman from somewhere behind us captured my attention.

"Hey, Eraserhead! You haven't contacted us for a while!"

I turned.

"Lock on target with our sparkly eyes!"

What.

"While our cute, cute stingers sting!"

 _What?_

"Wild, Wild, Pussy Cats!" Two woman shouted in sink, the two of them striking a pose. There also seemed to be a small child there with them.

Who on earth were these people?

"These are the Pro Heros who'll be looking after you a lot. Their members are the Pussy Cats, Mandalay and Pixie-Bob." Aizawa explained.

"We actually own this whole area, and your lodge is at the base of that mountain." Mandalay explained, pointing at a mountain in the distance. It looked pretty far away, so why had we stopped halfway?

The rest of my classmates seemed just as confused.

"Right now it's 9:30 am. If you're fast you might make it there around 12."

No way. You have got to be kidding me.

"Back to the bus! Quick!"

I turned and ran along with the rest of the class, trying to make it to the bus.

"All the kitties who don't reach the lodge by 12:30 don't get any lunch! The woman continued, smirk on her face.

"Sorry kids," Aizawa started. I turned my head to look at the man, feeling dread taking over me. I saw the blonde, Pixie-Bob, on the ground, ground that looked to be rippling.

"Your training camp has already begun."

Dirt hit me with unbelievable force. It flung me backwards, off the road and into the forest below. A shrill scream left me as I fell, the feeling of sudden weightlessness unbearing.

"You can use your quirks all you want on our private land! You have two hours to make it to the lodge and make it past this forest of Devil Beasts!"

I hit the cold, hard ground just as the brunette fisnihed shouting her last intrusctions. I groaned in pain as I stood, patting the dirt of my uniform.

Of course it wouldn't be as easy as a simple bus ride. I guess this _was_ UA after all.

"A Devil Beast!?"

I turned, towards the two voices of Kaminari and Sero. There, right in front of Mineta was what could only be described as a beast.

It was looming over Mineta, raising its paw, about to whack him. But it didn't. Bakugou, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida all sprang into action, destroying the beast before us. As it fell to the ground, it seemed to fall apart.

It was made of dirt.

Pixie-Bob's quirk must have something to do with controlling dirt and earth. If I was right, she'd probably be able to know every time we took down one of the dirt monsters.

And there'd probably be _loads_ of them.

First things first, I needed to find Yaomomo.

Looking around, I spotted the tall girl to the left of me, standing with Jirou. I called out to her as I made my way over.

"Yaomomo! Would you mind making a compass?" I asked her.

"A compass? Why?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, since we fell we probably aren't facing the same direction that we were on the road. And even if we were, we wouldn't be able to tell, right? So with a compass,"

"We'd know for sure what direction to go in! Great idea Misaki-chan!" Yaomomo exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Then, from the palms of her hands cane a compass.

"The lodge was north-west, so we needed to go…...that way!" She said in triumph, pointing to the right of us.

"Everyone! We need to go this way!" She shouted, getting the class's attention.

I smiled at the girl and took out my hair elastic, shaking my head to get my hair out of my braid.

We had a direction, now we just had to get through.

There was no way we'd be mailing it for lunch, was there?


End file.
